


Лето девяносто девятого

by pino_cchio



Series: Годы нашей жизни [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pino_cchio/pseuds/pino_cchio
Summary: Три месяца лета девяносто девятого. Их нужно было просто пережить.





	1. ИЮНЬ: I. Кендру Дамблдор хоронили в закрытом гробу

_— Шалтай-Болтай сидел на стене…_

— Альбус, всего на месяц! Приглашениями Фламеля не разбрасываются!..

Элфиас рассеянно улыбнулся поющей Ариане и поднял на Альбуса умоляющий взгляд.

_— Шалтай-Болтай свалился во сне…_

— Ариана, достаточно, — сухо попросил Альбус и прикрыл глаза, когда сестра, капризно надув губы, клюнула его в щёку.

Солнце за окном грело только-только налившиеся бутоны тюльпанов и яркими зайчиками поблёскивало на скопившихся за ночь лужах. Падающие с ползущего по каменным стенам особняка винограда капли стучали по подоконнику и тут же скатывались на едва распустившийся вербейник. Обрушившийся прошлой ночью на Годрикову впадину дождь окончательно уничтожил фиалковую клумбу Кендры, и Аберфорту, право слово, следовало воспользоваться палочкой, а не копаться в чёрной грязи руками: цветы спасти могло разве что чудо, крупица магии, на худой конец, но точно не видавшая жизнь погнутая тяпка.

— У его порога вьются сотни учеников, ты не можешь просто взять и не приехать.

— А оставить дома брата и сестру могу? — отвернувшись от сгорбившегося над загубленной клумбой Аберфорта, меланхолично поинтересовался Альбус. — Хороший повод для «Пророка» ещё немного позлословить: «жена магглоубийцы погибла от руки собственной полоумной дочери, а старший сын коротает летние деньки в Париже».

— Альбус, — укорительно прошипел Элфиас и покосился на Ариану: та перебирала полевые цветы в небольшой вазочке на столе и продолжала мычать себе под нос неразборчивую мелодию.

— Она ни слова не поняла, — отмахнулся Дамблдор. — _Ни одного_ проклятого слова, Эл, но Аберфорту, на мою беду, пятнадцать, я не смогу уехать ещё как минимум два года, и всё это время к нам каждый месяц с инспекцией будет наведываться попечительский совет, предлагая забрать её, — он ткнул пальцем в сестру, — в Мунго, а его в один из работных домов Хогсмида, потому что будем честными: вряд ли он сдаст СОВ на хоть сколько-нибудь приличный балл!

— _Вся королевская конница, вся королевская рать!_ — вдруг взвыла Ариана, и Альбус с силой ударил кулаком по столу.

— Да помолчи ты наконец!

— _Не может Шалтая-Болтая собрать!_ — проорала в ответ девочка и с побагровевшим от злости лицом кинулась в объятия зашедшего в дом Аберфорта.

Тот растерянно обнял сестру, перевёл встревоженный взгляд с белокурой макушки на побледневшего Альбуса и недобро нахмурился. В такие моменты он становился до смешного похожим на их отца: такой же широкий и приземистый, только с грязью под ногтями вместо пятен от чернил и тяпкой вместо палочки. Потёртые подтяжки неровно тянули мятые брюки, неглаженная рубашка липла к вспотевшему телу, и Альбусу тут же становилось невыносимо стыдно за свои тонкие пальцы, тощую грудь, белоснежную рубашку и твидовые брюки. За то, какой он есть. Стыду в затылок дышали злость и чувство вины, и больше всего Альбус боялся, что однажды он сорвётся.

— Прости, — почти прошептал он, мысленно поблагодарив тактично отвернувшегося Элфиаса. — Ариана, прости. Ты прекрасно поёшь.

Ариана повернулась, демонстрируя ему совершенно сухие глаза и сердито поджатые губы, и Дамблдор примирительно улыбнулся.

— Давай ты споёшь нам вечером, в саду? А сейчас поможешь Абу, хорошо? — Аберфорт покачал головой, но спорить не стал: тонкие плечики под ладонями опасно подрагивали, а устраивать представление на глазах у Дожа никому из них не хотелось.

Хоть в этом Альбус был уверен: брат пусть и не жаловал его школьного друга и никогда не понимал его академических стремлений, но выносить ещё одну ссору из прославленной избы, Аберфорту пользы было меньше, чем ему: в сентябре так или иначе придётся возвращаться в Хогвартс, а вести по волшебному миру разлетались быстро. Такой же толстой, как у Альбуса, кожей Аберфорт похвастаться не мог, и на нападки реагировал, как умел. Едва ли кулачные бои оставались незамеченными директором, а исключить одного ученика тому было проще, чем отбиваться от писем сотен возмущённых родителей.

Дверь за Аберфортом и Арианой закрылась, и Дамблдор, устало потерев глаза, посмотрел на Элфиаса. Тот склонил голову, сложив ладони не то в молебном, не то в сочувственном жесте, и почему-то именно этот безобидный знак отнял у Альбуса все силы.

Не так он хотел, чтобы на него смотрели.

— Элфиас, перестань.

Щербатое лицо друга тут же разгладилось, и Дож, маленький нелепый Дож попытался криво улыбнуться.

— Хорошо, — покаянно согласился он. — Хорошо, пусть не Париж. Но тебе нужно развеяться. Не запирай себя в отцовском кабинете, ты слишком для него хорош.

— Неуклюжая лесть, Эл, ещё никогда не…

— А это не лесть, — вдруг перебил его Дож, и Альбус поражённо уставился в водянисто-голубые глаза.

В тех больше не было сочувствия, только привычное с детства восхищение, новая, незнакомая грусть и обидное, обескураживающее разочарование. Он даже будто бы стал выше ростом, до того уверен был в своих словах, и когда молчание стало неловким, а Альбус снова начал злиться, Элфиас вдруг кивнул на забытый пергамент, пришедший сегодня с утренней совой, и отвернулся.

— К Батильде хоть сходи. Она всю неделю зовёт вас на ужин.

Ариана, как была, в белом платье и белых туфельках плескалась в грязной луже и увлеченно рылась в поплывшей земле. Аберфорт сидел на обшарпанной скамейке и незрячими глазами смотрел куда-то мимо сестры и поникших фиалок.

Июнь вышел дождливым и прохладным.

То лето Альбус ненавидел всей душой.

 * * *

Тем летом Кендру Дамблдор хоронили в закрытом гробу.

Что, в общем-то, было излишней предосторожностью: на церемонию пришли только Дожи, Батильда, Мюриэль Пруэтт и душеприказчик — Кендра пережила мужа лишь на один год, и титул главы семьи, как и все весьма скромные деньги перешли к Альбусу.

Аберфорта и Арианы на кладбище не было: ту не выпускал из дома колдомедик, а когда стало ясно, что сама Ариана событий того дня не помнит, или помнить не желает, тот затребовал медицинскую экспертизу. Которую она, разумеется, с треском провалила, но к их с Аберфортом облегчению, признаков «немотивированной агрессии» и «паранойяльной злопамятности» присланный Мунго эксперт не отметил. Причиной тому, вероятно, был слабенький Конфундус. Аберфорт тогда впервые за долгое время коротко улыбнулся и еле слышно поблагодарил. Дамблдор мог бы возразить, сказать, что не только ради него старался, но Аберфорт хоть звёзд с неба не хватал, но совсем дураком не был — Альбус сдал бы Ариану в Мунго, едва на крышку гроба упал первый ком земли, но в таком случае о том, чтобы наладить отношения с младшим братом можно было бы навсегда забыть.

Оправданная жертва.

На кладбище мелко моросил дождь, под ногами хлюпала неестественно зелёная трава, а среди принесённых букетов почему-то особенно заметно выделялся его яркий венок из белых лилий — он исчез через три дня, продержавшись в три раза дольше, чем предыдущий, подаренный матери на день рождения.

Альбус дал показания и спал спокойно, а на следующий день обнаружил себя за отцовским письменным столом с тонной бумаг: на дом, землю и ячейку в Гринготтсе. К ним прилагалось несколько долговых расписок, парочка писем с угрозами и год назад пришедшее матери письмо с уведомлением о смерти Персиваля. Скромные соболезнования и просьба заплатить за кремацию.

Разобравшись со всеми счетами, он посмотрел на оставшиеся на счету копейки, и в сомнамбулическом порыве сел за следующую статью в «Вестник трансфигурации». Написал заказанные полторы тысячи слов, тут же списал ещё не полученные шесть галлеонов на книги к новому учебному году для Аберфорта и поднял воспалённые глаза на крадущийся рассвет.

Так прошло полторы недели, и когда Элфиас вспомнил о Париже и о приглашении Фламеля, на вежливые экивоки сил не осталось вовсе. Денег на еду, впрочем, тоже было не особенно много, так что игнорировать предложение Батильды становилось уже не просто не вежливым, а попросту неразумным. Расправившись со следующим заказом в журнал, Альбус глубоко вздохнул, невольно поёжившись от необычной для июня прохлады, и вышел в сад.

Ариана сидела на низком табурете у ног Аберфорта, закутанная в толстый плед, и негромко напевала глупую маггловскую песенку. По плечам струились светлые, чуть вьющиеся волосы, и в тусклом свете из окна она походила на одну из призраков, что пугали первокурсников в Хогвартсе, выпрыгивая из тёмных ниш у лестниц и прячась за шторами. Аберфорт рассеянно улыбался и безуспешно пытался разжечь импровизированный костёр. Отсыревшие за ночь дрова лишь упрямо потрескивали, и когда пламя наконец вспыхнуло, подняв в воздух сноп искр, он сначала недоверчиво и слегка испуганно посмотрел на свою палочку, а затем — на прислонившегося к двери брата. В глазах отразилось понимание, он сконфуженно дёрнул уголком губ и спрятал палочку в задний карман брюк.

— Ты мог бы дать мне попытаться.

— Ты рисуешь неправильную формулу. Огонь не зажжётся, если просто тыкать в дрова… — Аберфорт картинно закатил глаза, и Альбус замолк.

Признавая капитуляцию, поднял раскрытые ладони и сел рядом. Ариана тут же наградила его тонким браслетом из погибших фиалок, попыталась надеть хрупкую вязь на протянутое запястье и едва не расплакалась, когда тот порвался, зацепившись за некрупный фамильный перстень. Зелёные стебли тут же подхватили тонкие ниточки магии и завязались крепким узелком. Тихий смех был лучшим подарком, а громкое потрескивание дров подействовало ничуть не хуже бодроперцового — табунами гуляющие под тонкой рубашкой мурашки прошли, а всё никак не берущий его сон приятно защипал веки.

— Чего хотел Дож?

— Напомнил про приглашение Батильды, — соврал Альбус.

— У старухи весь дом пропах нафталином.

— Ей всего пятьдесят, Аб.

— А пахнет на все двести.

Альбус тихонько фыркнул и прислонился затылком к деревянной перекладине.

— Зато у неё ужин из трёх блюд, и она скорее отзовёт свой пятитомный трактат из печати, чем отпустит нас без своих лимонных кексов. Если соглашаться хотя бы через день, неплохо сэкономим.

Аберфорт упёрся локтями в бёдра и потёр одну ладонь о другую.

— Я могу пойти работать. Чарли в «Кабаньей голове»…

— Нет, Аб, — отрезал Альбус. — Ты доучишься, и мы не будем это обсуждать.

— Но деньги…

— «Вестник» мне платит. Поговорю с Диппетом о совмещении, и, кто знает, может, школа разрешит хотя бы два раза в неделю брать Ариану с собой, — как мантру повторил сырой пока план Альбус и прикрыл глаза. — Всё получится, Аб.

— А как же…

— Заикнёшься про Париж, и мы поссоримся.

Костёр выплюнул ещё один сноп искр, и Ариана, словно почувствовавший опасность маленький зверёк, посмотрела на старших братьев. Те одновременно качнули головами, успокаивая, и опустили два совершенно разных взгляда одинаковых голубых глаз на костёр. Пламя зашуршало громче, радостно похрустывая сухим деревом, по-весеннему прохладный ветер согнул тонкие стебли тюльпанов, а в соседнем доме зажёгся свет: Батильда всегда возвращалась домой в семь. К восьми уже был готов ужин, и раньше Кендра частенько брала с собой детей к единственной подруге. Они жевали знаменитые лимонные кексы, Альбус запирался в огромной библиотеке, а Кендра пила шипучий брют и негромко, но по-женски звонко смеялась.

Он не слишком любил возвращаться домой на каникулы, но эти вечера ему нравились.

Ещё один лепесток пламени высветил в темноте скорбное лицо Аберфорта: влажные ресницы и одну-единственную стыдную слезу на гладкой щеке.

По правде, Альбус и не помнил, когда в последний раз дотрагивался до брата просто так, но плечо тем вечером сжал со всей теплотой и нежностью.

То лето… То лето нужно было просто пережить.


	2. II. Так что вы говорили о кексах?

Дом Батильды, высотой всего в два этажа, мало отличался от всех остальных домов в Годриковой впадине: гранитный первый этаж и каркасный второй. Между невысоким забором и террасой гордо цвели пышные клумбы, аккуратная садовая дорожка огибала дом с правой стороны и вела в уютный садик с декоративным прудом и плетённой мебелью. Почтовый ящик, как правило, не закрывался из-за десятков писем от издательств и редакторов, а магглоотвод на калитке постоянно сбоил: налог на дом ей не присылали, но маггловский еженедельник приходил утром каждого воскресенья.

Своих детей у Батильды не было. Насколько Альбус знал по рассказам матери, её старший брат, Вилфорт Бэгшот, ещё в юности переехал сначала в Германию, а оттуда по долгу службы в Австрию. Сын его женился поздно, на волшебнице почти вдвое моложе себя, в браке был, кажется, более чем счастлив и вёл успешную медицинскую практику. Были ли у Вилфорта внуки, Кендра никогда не говорила, но незнакомых детей у Батильды дома Альбус за восемь лет ни разу не видел.

Гости к ней тоже захаживали редко, но на сей раз на пороге дома их встретил смех.

Батильда никогда особенно не озадачивалась заглушающими заклятиями, отчего зачастую выслушивала жалобы от соседей: её любовь к камерной музыке и Сонорусу вся остальная улица не разделяла. Так что слышимость возле дома вздорной ведьмы, как величали её местные замшелые старожилы, была прекрасной, и удивителен был не сам смех, а то, что смех этот им был не знаком.

— У неё гости? — не слишком уверенно спросил Аберфорт и покосился на Ариану. Та перекатывалась с носков на пятки и с блуждающей улыбкой на лице смотрела на тяжёлую латунную дверную ручку.

— Нас бы не позвали, — качнул головой Альбус и остро пожалел, что не ответил на приглашение письмом: Батильда могла попросту не ожидать их после пяти проигнорированных предложений и позвать… Гостя, судя по голосу.

Смеялись двое.

Немного хрипло и как будто бы задыхаясь — то Батильда. От пагубных привычек она избавлялась с переменным успехом, выкуривая то по пачке, то по полторы в день. Табак в папиросную бумагу закручивала сама, и легкомысленно отмахивалась от всех доброжелателей: божилась их всех пережить и умереть как минимум от Авады в грудь.

Второй голос Альбусу был не знаком.

Мужчина… Нет, юноша смеялся негромко, но ясно, ничуть не стесняясь, и — отчего-то Альбус был в этом уверен — наверняка запрокидывая голову.

Картинка в воображении получилась пугающе яркой, тут же послышался звон посуды и тихая музыка, а с губ Аберфорта сорвался сальный смешок. Меньше всего на свете Альбус хотел бы застукать Батильду с молодым, _Мерлин помилуй!_ любовником, но тут у Арианы оглушительно громко заурчал живот.

Она смешливо улыбнулась, а к щекам Альбуса заранее прилил стыдливый жар. Опростоволоситься перед с пелёнок знавшей его волшебницей не хотелось так же, как и прослыть попрошайкой, но, с другой стороны, она пригласила их сама. Разозлившись и на себя, и на случай, Дамблдор трижды постучал по тисовой двери и отступил в сторону.

Открывать им кинулась сама Батильда — мелкие торопливые шаги Альбус знал хорошо. Замок трижды щёлкнул и вместе с тёплым рыжим светом на них дунуло аппетитным запахом печёного картофеля и ванилина. Сама Батильда всплеснула сухими жилистыми руками и широко улыбнулась.

— Мерлинова борода! Альбус!.. Ещё один день твоего непочтительного молчания, и я бы пришла к вам сама.

Пристыженный, Дамблдор неловко склонился, позволяя женщине себя обнять, и с досадой почувствовал, как румянец со щёк ползёт на бледную шею.

— Простите, столько всего…

— Не оправдывайся, ради всего святого, — совершенно другим тоном попросила Батильда и обняла робко улыбнувшегося Аберфорта.

Осторожно потрепала по щеке Ариану и склонила голову к плечу. В ней едва ли было и пять футов роста, но низкий голос и бойкий нрав никогда не давали Бэгшот затеряться в толпе. Пара крупных локонов то и дело пытались выбиться из неподобающей возрасту и статусу короткой причёски, и если бы не странные вкусы в одежде и доставшийся в наследство от её родителей старческий дух в каждом уголке фамильного дома, ей бы трудно было дать и пятьдесят.

— Мне следовало ответить письмом: у вас гости, — Альбус сконфуженно кивнул на дверь.

— Гости? Не в меру нахальные родственники! — воскликнула Батильда, склонившись к открытой двери. Тут же шустро выпрямилась и принялась суматошно заталкивать их в дом. — Внучатый племянник. В Англии проездом. Только вчера постучался в дверь, и уже сегодня поднял дом вверх дном.

По губам Батильды скользнула наигранно возмущённая улыбка, и она лёгким движением палочки закрыла дверь. Тепло окутало их со всех сторон, и Альбус машинально проследил за юркнувшей в столовую Арианой. Особняк она знала хорошо, Дамблдор даже подозревал, что в действительности не видела разницы между их домом и домом Батильды, но новое лицо в знакомой обстановке могло её напугать.

— Аберфорт… — негромко попросил он, и младший брат, перестав тереть ноги о коврик, шагнул вслед за Арианой в столовую. — Батильда, правда, мы очень благодарны, но Ариана...

— Я ему всё объяснила.

Дамблдор пробуксовал на месте и с плохо скрываемым недовольством и ужасом уставился той в глаза. Бэгшот виновато потупила взор и нервически поправила непослушные волосы.

— Не вдавалась в подробности, конечно, но... Альбус, он тебе понравится. — Дамблдор скептически заломил бровь, и Батильда, почему-то углядев в этом хороший знак, зачастила: — Умный, но до чего шумный юноша! Весь в свою вздорную матушку, неспроста мой братец, земля ему пухом, невестку в каждом письме вспоминал. Сын-то его в нас, в Бэгшотов: тихий, скромный мальчик…

— Уж не про себя ли вы, meine lieblingstante [1]?

Прислонившийся к дверному проёму юноша перекинул через плечо кухонное полотенце и залихватски улыбнулся. Лукавства в голосе было на несколько здоровых котлов, и Альбус, приготовившийся всеми правдами и неправдами открещиваться от несвоевременного знакомства, с каким-то тупым удивлением подумал, что смеялся тогда он.

То есть _очевидно_ он, раздражённо поправил себя Дамблдор, в доме больше никого не было, но отчего-то низкий, грудной смех никак не вязался с угловатым, едва ли не болезненно худым лицом. Такими же худыми жилистыми руками и кривым изгибом по-девичьи пухлых губ.

Его смех ему вообще не подходил, смотрел он точно Альбусу в глаза и заранее ему не нравился — убрав с лица вежливую улыбку, Дамблдор приосанился и отвёл взгляд.

— Не дорос ты ещё, молодой человек, меня в бесстыдстве обвинять. — Батильда шутливо ударила племянника по острому локтю и глупо улыбнулась. — Ты на стол накрываешь или языком чешешь?

— Вас британцев не понять! — вдруг искренне возмутился он и будто бы намеренно обозначил прорезавшийся акцент. — Мне следовать букве этикета и приветствовать гостей или греметь посудой, отбиваясь от оскорблённого домовика?

— Тебе перестать паясничать, — отрезала Батильда и утомлённо улыбнулась переступившему с ноги на ногу Альбусу. — Знакомься, Альбус, мой племянник, Геллерт Гриндевальд. Геллерт — Альбус Дамблдор. Смотри на него и учись: вот так ведут себя воспитанные молодые люди.

Кокетство Батильде шло, но едва ли было уместно, а из столовой вдруг послышалось тихое пение. Щекотная тревога, не отпускавшая Альбуса с того самого момента, как он переступил порог, подкатила к горлу, он дёрнулся было к брату и сестре, но Бэгшот настойчиво сжала его предплечье, словно прося никуда не уходить, ткнула указательным пальцем в воздух и, крутанувшись на каблуках, в столовую пошла сама.

— Глаз не отведу, тётушка, — услышал Альбус клятвенные заверения Геллерта и не сразу понял смысл следующих слов: — Я надеюсь, вы за её лимонными кексами.

А когда понял, едва сдержал ответную гадость.

Не будь Дамблдор так взвинчен, прозвучало бы обыденно и даже сошло за шутку. Умом Альбус понимал, что готовила Батильда всегда намеренно много и тощего племянника наверняка пыталась закормить. Понимал, что в высказанных надеждах экстравагантного иностранца не было ничего, кроме попытки поддержать разговор, но полторы недели выдались долгими: звучало так, словно только за едой они и пришли.

— Батильда настояла. Мы пришли, — выдавил он, и Гриндевальд как будто бы спохватился.

Как будто бы. Повернулся к нему всем корпусом и с неправдоподобным раскаянием в голосе и куда более явственным любопытством во вгляде произнёс:

— Всё никак не совладаю с интонацией — немецкий жёстче и буквальнее, а вы так...

— Вы прекрасно владеете языком, не прибедняйтесь, — перебил Дамблдор и усилием воли взял себя в руки — нестерпимо хотелось отступить хотя бы на полшага назад: Гриндевальд стоял слишком близко, едва не касаясь широким рукавом шёлковой рубашки его плеча.

Особенной необходимости в подобной близости не было: даже говори они шёпотом, слышно было бы каждый сорвавшийся с губ вздох, и чем старательней Альбус пытался об этом не думать, тем навязчивей казалось чужое присутствие. Раздражало почему-то до невозможности, и когда из столовой раздался звон упавших столовых приборов и тихий возглас Арианы, Дамблдор ощутимо вздрогнул. Сразу после послышались негромкие слова утешения Батильды, а затем — преувеличенно непринуждённый голос Аберфорта. Из просто неловкого ужин становился абсурдно нелепым, но если подумать и перестать паниковать, то как раз из таких ситуаций Альбус и умел выкручиваться лучше всего.

Выпрямив спину, он дёрнул уголками губ и кивнул на манящую теплом и едой столовую.

— Так что вы говорили о кексах?

Взгляд Геллерта вдруг сделался невыносимо внимательным и прикипел не то к веснушкам на носу, не то к губам. Так и не разберёшь, но смотрел Гриндевальд точно не в глаза, и от пристального, концентрированного внимания зазудело между лопатками.

— Улыбка у вас, Дамблдор, — совсем другим голосом проговорил он.

— Простите?..

— Будто намекает на умственную неполноценность собеседника и потрясающие терпение и выдержку владельца.

Часы в коридоре громко пробили восемь.

Шутку нужно было поддержать, но Альбус моргнул, запнувшись на пороге, и второй раз за день проклял свою предательски тонкую кожу и наверняка заалевшие щёки.

— Обыкновенно так и есть, — не подумав, брякнул он.

Голову проклятый австриец, когда смеялся, запрокидывал. Приятней...

Приятней от этого ни на каплю не становился.

Тем вечером они впервые поужинали у Батильды без матери.

И ужин тот начался с катастрофы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] meine lieblingstante — моя любимая тётушка (нем.);


	3. III. Так смотрели браконьеры

Батильда стрекотала, как стрекочут престарелые матушки на балах, пытаясь пристроить щедрый выводок дочерей под наиболее выгодный венец. Неясно было только, за кого она хлопочет больше: за рассевшегося с видом пэра за обеденным столом родственика или за жутковатых детей мёртвой подруги.

Бэгшот пела соловьём, словно намеренно шурша мягкими согласными и растягивая гортанные гласные, а Ариана плохо переносила перемены в привычном порядке вещей.

Дамблдор это знал. Повторял себе ежедневно, стоило ей впервые сорваться на прилетевшей на час раньше почтовой сове, свернуть несчастной шею и полночи горестно плакать над _совсем и окончательно_ мёртвой птицей, и едва не ежечасно — после недавних событий. Набившая оскомину мантра утомляла, но была необходима. Чем яснее он это понимал, тем болезненней ощущались собственные провалы, и хотя обязанным он себя чувствовал редко и не достаточно сильно (часто, но как будто бы не всерьёз), мысль о неудаче претила ему на инстинктивном уровне.

Неудачи Альбус не любил почти так же сильно, как Ариана незнакомцев, громкие звуки, внезапную магию, новую одежду, сердитого Альбуса и коз Аберфорта, но на этом их сходство, ко всеобщему счастью, заканчивалось.

— …Париж! Ненавижу, — в сердцах выдохнул Гриндевальд, и Дамблдор отвлёкся от безучастного разглядывания Арианы: та раскладывала корочки от тыквенного пирога по тарелке неровными геометрическими фигурами. Каждую пятую закидывала в рот, и только поэтому Альбус не пытался прекратить это застольное безобразие.

Они как раз подошли к десерту, когда Батильда, отчаявшись, попросила племянника рассказать о его минувшем путешествии по Европе.

До сего момента разговор не шёл по понятным причинам: стоило им засобираться к столу, Ариана приметила Гриндевальда. Аберфорт дёрнулся было к шарахнувшейся прочь сестре и неловко задел цветочный горшок на камине. Тот не разбился, ударившись о мягкий ковёр, но буйно цветущие азалии вывалились на короткий ворс. Быстрое Репаро Батильды опоздало всего на секунду: Ариана взвилась как испуганный Зуву. Разревелась громче вокзальной сирены, и Дамблдор помнил, что, расстроенная, она не чурается физической агрессии, но принять на себя удар не успел. Оказавшийся поблизости Гриндевальд получил кулаком по плечу, хорошо не пальцами в глаза, пламя в камине окрасилось в тревожный синий, а сам Альбус опомнился, только когда иных звуков, кроме шумного дыхания сестры, в комнате не осталось.

Он держал её за запястья. Сжимал почти до боли, гнев в голубых глазах растворялся в жгучей обиде, а часы в углу тикали оглушительно громко. В прошлый раз промедление стоило ему жизни матери, и жестокость сейчас была оправдана, но проблема заключалась в другом: Аберфорт прекрасно знал, что иногда Ариану успокаивала разве что хлёсткая пощёчина. Лучше Альбуса чувствовал, когда без этого можно было обойтись, но не растрачивался на ссоры в том случае, если иного пути не оставалось. Батильда же понятия не имела, что происходило у них за закрытыми дверями на самом деле, Гриндевальда они не знали вовсе, а Дамблдор плохо представлял, как будет объяснить аврорам труп иностранца в столовой помутившейся рассудком соседки.

Со стыдом и жгучей злостью отступив, Альбус негромко извинился.

Первую смену блюд провели в молчании. Картофель с сочной бараниной ели под натужно весёлый голос Батильды — стрёкот теперь звучал на тон тише — и когда та спросила про Европу, градус настроения слега упал. Ариана, кажется, о происшествии уже забыла, сытый Аберфорт был добрее голодного, а выбранная тема оказалась достаточно нейтральной.

Во всяком случае, пока ничуть не впечатлённый истерикой Гриндевальд не сказал «Париж».

— Отвратительно всё: от людей до погоды, — продолжал он, отодвинувшись от стола и картинно закинув ногу на ногу. — По-английски местные принципиально не говорят, заклятий перевода не используют, а услышав твой французский, кривятся так, словно вместо лягушачьих лапок увидели в тарелке крысиные хвосты. Ума не приложу, в чём разница. — Геллерт пригубил фирменный горячий грог Батильды, который та готовила каждый вечер, вне зависимости от времени года и температуры за окном, и с притворным ужасом уставился на тётю. — Мерлин помилуй.

— Не захмелей, — предостерегла та. — А что погода?

— Магический мир, маггловский — сути не меняет, — отмахнулся тот, принюхиваясь к напитку. — Небо вечно хмурое, то тепло, то холодно, и всегда душно. Серые тучи, серые дома, серая Сена. Канализацией разит на каждом углу: магглы выплёскивают помои из окон на тротуары, бездомные мочатся на каждом углу. С фасадов на тебя пялятся злобные горгульи, а каждая вторая норовит укусить. Министерство похоже на выгребную яму — вонючий сырой колодец с матаготами вместо сигнальных чар. Текло бы с потолка, не держись этот гальюн на защитных чарах.

— «Мата» кто? — не понял Аберфорт.

— Фамильяры по сути своей, — машинально отозвался Дамблдор, не сводя глаз с остатков пирога. — Чаще обращаются в кошек. Перерабатывают корреспонденцию, охраняют архивы Министерства.

— Жуткие создания, — со знанием дела добавила Батильда, и Альбус тут же пожалел, что вообще открыл рот: — Ты уже дал ответ Фламелю? Год в такой стране…

Аберфорт громко стукнул вилкой о тарелку. Неожиданных громких звуков Ариана не терпела тоже и…

— Он не поедет.

— _Николас_ Фламель?

Поспешная отповедь Аберфорта и вопрос Гриндевальда прозвучали одновременно, как звон скрещенных клинков, и, по правде, он должен был быть к этому готов: Бэгшот знала о приглашении Фламеля. Вечером того дня они гостили у неё дома, и Кендра, трогательно довольная сыном, рассказала о его блестящем выступлении сразу, стоило Батильде поинтересоваться о его дальнейших планах на жизнь. Не то чтобы об этом не писали в газетах, да и слишком поспешно та принялась хвастаться, но Кендра редко позволяла себе публичные проявления чувств, и впервые за много лет почувствовать признание не преподавателей Хогвартса, а родной матери, было приятно.

Теперь восхищение было как никогда не вовремя. Дамблдор неуютно поёрзал на месте, неожиданно робея под перекрёстными взглядами сразу трёх человек, и обхватил ладонями тёплый стакан с грогом.

— Ох, Альбус… — пробормотала Бэгшот.

В руки себя, впрочем, взяла быстро. Предложения помощи и искренние уверения в том, что она вполне может справиться с двумя подростками, отложила на потом и с поистине материнской гордостью во взгляде принялась расхваливать его перед племянником.

— Альбус лауреат Премии Варнавы Финкли за выдающиеся успехи в наведении заклятий, — поделилась она. — Его наградили Золотой медалью за потрясающее выступление на Международной алхимической конференции в Каире. Фламель был в президиуме и…

— Вы тот самый претенциозный англичанин! — внезапно воскликнул Геллерт, порывисто подавшись вперёд. — «Противоядие от составного зелья не сводится к набору противоядий для отдельных его компонентов, но именно так и варил его Голпалотт».

Сказанная _таким_ тоном цитата из его каирского доклада звучала, пожалуй, чрезмерно заносчиво. Ариана вновь обратила внимание на оказавшегося в поле её зрения Гриндевальда, а Дамблдор мимоходом понадеялся, что у него самого в аудитории получилось отозваться о старшем коллеге как минимум почтительно. Он попытался припомнить хоть одно лицо из огромной аудитории в Каире, но кроме лоскутного одеяла из разноцветных мантий представить ничего не смог.

— Каспер Новак, — пришёл на помощь Гриндевальд. — Прошёл вместе с вами в финал, но после того, как вы поставили Голпалотта раком…

— Геллерт!..

— …остальные доклады слушали вполуха.

Веселье в глазах Гриндевальда плескалось как зелье в раскалённом котле: выключи под ним горелку, оно продолжит обжигать.

Он веселился и смотрел на него в упор, но много позже Альбус часто думал о том, что он не мог не видеть, как Ариана ладонями обхватила рукоятку столового ножа. Неторопливо: взяла в руки, покрутила, словно завороженная серебряным блеском, качнулась на стуле и так же просто, играючи вогнала лезвие на половину длины в стол. Аккурат рядом с ладонью Геллерта.

Батильда некуртуазно вскрикнула, Аберфорт подскочил со стула и присел рядом с хохочущей сестрой на корточки. Оскорблённый столовый прибор нелепо дёргался, пытаясь вырваться из деревянного плена, верещала зачарованная скатерть, что-то лепетал удивлённый подсвечник, а Дамблдор сидел за противоположным от Гриндевальда концом стола, боролся с первобытным желанием закрыть глаза и уши, и с блёклой, не ясной пока ещё самому себе опаской подмечал, с каким безразличным, чуть брезгливым снисхождением Геллерт смотрел на безумно улыбающуюся Ариану.

Так смотрели браконьеры на вышедших из моды ценных зверьков.

Так смотрел Геллерт Гриндевальд на тех, кто не дотягивал до его золотого стандарта, и так бы он посмотрел на него, на Альбуса, встань он тогда и выйди прочь из дома. Но Дамблдор взял себя в руки, обогнул стол и присел возле сестры. Лицом к ней, боком к невозмутимому Гриндевальду.

Тем летом Альбусу вообще не раз приходило в голову, что Геллерт частенько вёл себя так, словно получал нездоровое удовлетворение от творящейся вокруг жути. Словно покойное существование представлялось ему худшим на свете кошмаром.

Он не обманулся тогда, как оказалось.

Тем вечером Геллерт сказал лишь:

— Quod erat demonstrandum [1].

И вытащил брыкающийся нож из стола.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — quod erat demonstrandum — что и требовалось доказать (лат.);


	4. IV. В тот вечер всё и пошло наперекосяк

На следующий после незадавшегося ужина день пошёл дождь. Стук капель по подоконнику Ариану успокаивал: она проснулась около полудня, кое-как позавтракала и, по-детски широко и откровенно зевнув, снова засобиралась ко сну. Когда непогода задерживалась в Годриковой впадине надолго, Ариана проводила так недели, и Кендре часто приходилось насильно вытаскивать её из спальни, заставляя хотя бы попить и поесть. Читала и пела ей, пока дочь не перестанет кивать носом, и к ужину разрешала ей заснуть.

Кендра считала это важным. Глубоко в душе понимала, наверное, что обращается с ней как с деревянной марионеткой на шёлковых ниточках, но никак не могла перестать: забота о больной дочери давно была ей в тягость, но одна только мысль об Ариане в Мунго приносила Кендре куда больше страданий. Замкнутый круг. Альбусу казалось иногда, что сложись обстоятельства иначе и заявись к ним Департамент по Надзору, Кендра бы не стала особенно возражать. Несколько месяцев тоски, подспудное чувство вины на всю оставшуюся жизнь, но всё равно свобода — от косых взглядов, надоевшего дома и приковавших её к земле обязательств.

И Аберфорт старался следовать её примеру. Как умел в свои пятнадцать, много лучше Альбуса, но после случившегося у Батильды сил, должно быть, не осталось и у него. Проследив за скрывшейся на втором этаже сестрой взглядом, младший Дамблдор запихнул в рот последний кусок вчерашнего кекса и методично прожевал.

— Дёрнул же его чёрт приехать именно этим летом, — проворчал он.

Альбус потёр воспалённые после бессонной ночи глаза и отодвинул в сторону давно остывший чай.

— Мы не сможем всю жизнь сидеть с ней в четырёх стенах, а за дверью миллионы других людей.

Взгляд у Аберфорта сделался тяжёлым и тусклым. Он всегда на него так смотрел, когда Альбус озвучивал очевидные, казалось бы, но неприятные вещи.

— Но мы должны.

На молодую, упругую ветку винограда за окном села чёрно-белая трясогузка. Распушила перья, стряхивая прозрачные капли дождя, и тут же спрыгнула с ветки вниз, заприметив, должно быть, в земле дождевого червя. Светло-зеленый стебель звонко ударил по стеклу, оставляя на россыпи капель влажный росчерк, и Альбус, моргнув, вышел из-за стола.

От июня оставались всего полторы недели. Через двое суток истекал данный ему Фламелем на размышления срок. Дни словно просачивались сквозь пальцы, одинаково серые, вязкие и липкие, как сахарный сироп. В груди зудели злость и раздражение, запястья немели под невидимыми путами, а внутренний голос кричал криком — если сделать скидку на интеллект и эмоциональный диапазон, то, вероятно, как-то так и чувствовала себя Ариана за мгновение до убийства матери.

— На самом деле нет.

Однажды он скажет об этом Аберфорту.

Аберфорт не поймёт.

* * *

После обеда проливной дождь закончился, уступив место мелкой, словно процеженной через решето мороси. Над мокрой брусчаткой повис густой туман, перезвон падающих с деревьев и крыш капель подыгрывал шелесту листьев, а Дамблдор брёл по каменной дороге, закрывшись чарами от дождя и магглов, смотрел на выложенную брусчаткой мостовую под ногами и думал о Персивале.

Отец однажды сказал Альбусу, что если случится война и настанет голод, их ферма в Насыпном нагорье их прокормит. Ему и тогда надежды Персиваля показались тщетными: скота у них было немного, росло на старой земле плохо, а молоко и мясо после Заклятия умножения теряли и вкус, и пищевую ценность — терпимые на вкус, насыщения они не приносили. Куда перспективней в отношении еды была трансфигурация, и хотя третий закон, как и всякий факт, оказался штукой упрямой, а загадка о превращении неживого в живое мучила Альбуса до самого седьмого курса, о переезде из Нагорья Дамблдор не жалел.

Пусть и повод для переезда мог бы быть и другим.

С другой стороны, Персивалю бы в Годриковой впадине не понравилось — он любил одиночество, а мест для побега здесь было не слишком много: озеро за холмом, достаточно чистое, чтобы купаться в нём летом, маггловский англиканский собор недалеко от центральной площади и кладбище. За последние пару лет и у Альбуса случались моменты, когда спрятаться от посторонних глаз хотелось нестерпимо, и тогда узкий песчаный берег у озера становился спасением.

Сейчас сидеть под дождём у воды было бы и слишком патетично, и контрпродуктивно — запасы бодроперцового не были бесконечными, а ингредиенты стоили денег. Побродив полтора часа по узким улицам, Альбус обошёл по широкой дуге кладбище и в итоге оказался на истёртой веками брусчатке, возле выцветшей, когда-то травянисто-зеленой вывески паба.

Он не часто сюда заглядывал.

Да и вообще в единственном пабе на всю Годрикову впадину не бывало толпы даже в дождливую погоду. Магглы побаивались захаживающей в паб публики, волшебники обходили стороной из-за вздорного характера хозяина-сквиба и разбавленной медовухи. В самом помещении было довольно чисто и опрятно, но едва ли всякий джентльмен преклонных лет мог долго выносить грубоватый говор владельца и извечную привычку слюнявить пальцы, вытаскивая из стопки бесплатный номер «Пророка». Гостями старого Джима становились то случайно забредшие путники, то Батильда, в те редкие моменты, когда у неё дома кончался и ром, и огневиски.

Дамблдор решение зайти принял не подумав.

— «Голова сарацина»… Не слишком тонкий намёк на печальную участь оппонентов доблестных рыцарей крестоносного воинства.

И встретить Гриндевальда ( _кого угодно_ , кроме Джима) точно не планировал.

— С законами истории поспорить трудно, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжил Геллерт и, ловко подхватив соседний стул, сел за столик к Альбусу. — Вторжение на территорию, принадлежащую иному этносу, объединенному не только языком и общим происхождением, но и укоренившимися религиозными верованиями завершается изгнанием пришельцев.

Альбус огляделся вокруг, недоумевая, почему Джим продолжал невозмутимо тереть тряпкой барную стойку, забыв, вопреки обыкновению, гаркнуть на вновь пожаловавшего, и, приосанившись, заломил бровь.

— Крестоносцы этого закона, разумеется, не знали, — разглагольствовал Гриндевальд. — Что занятно, не находишь? Функционально католический орден от орды не отличим…

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — перебил его Дамблдор и тут же прикусил язык: слегка нахальная фамильярность Гриндевальда была проблемой исключительно его воспитания и не могла служить оправданием его, Альбуса, резкости.

Но день выдался долгим.

— Следил за тобой от самого кладбища, — бесхитростно отозвался Гриндевальд и, запрокинув голову, на тон громче продолжил: — Я забыл, Джим, ты полукровка, магглорождённый, просвещённый маггл или сквиб?

Дамблдор открыл рот, приготовившись укорить иностранца за бестактность, но Джим вдруг оторвался от барной стойки и осклабил в кривой ухмылке неровный ряд зубов.

— А не изволишь ли ты захлопнуть свой грязный рот, австрийский сучёныш?

Ответная улыбка Гриндевальда вышла такой широкой и шальной, что Альбусу стало неловко: и за свалившегося им на голову пришельца, и за Джима — за всех, Моргана подери, разом. Неуютно поёрзав на дубовом стуле, он покатал между ладоней стакан с «Горной водой» и с невообразимой тоской уставшего от жизни человека покосился на выход.

— Но помилуй, какого дракла «Голова сарацина»? — недоумевал Геллерт. — Почему не «Голова Николаса Рольфа», проповедника от инквизиции в ваших туманных краях? Рагнар Тёмный, потому и прозванный Тёмным, отсёк ему голову обычным Диффиндо, решив наказать за пропаганду святых костров. Не «Скальп Торквемады»? Больше двух тысяч аутодафе — судя по хабитусу свет Испании жрал и спал прямо у костров. А чего стоит один только Магнус Фелл…

— …Который на самом деле был исключённым за опыты над студентами Хогвартса слизеринцем, попавшимся на несработавшем заклятье, — перебил его Дамблдор и с лёгким недоумением отметил зажёгшийся в светлых глазах опасный огонёк. — Джим, прости, это внучатый племянник Батильды…

— Да знаю я этого поганца, — отмахнулся Джим и, выйдя из-за барной стойки, шлёпнул перед Геллертом полный стакан. — Пей свою медовуху и помалкивай, пока я не начистил твою холёную рожу.

— Фу, как грубо. — Гриндевальд отпил из стакана и поморщился. — Это не медовуха, а ослиная моча.

— Тебе виднее, пацан, — огрызнулся Джим.

Геллерт в ответ весело хохотнул, и Дамблдор окончательно перестал понимать, что здесь происходит. Огляделся вокруг, начиная подозревать, что стал объектом чьей-то несмешной шутки, и горестно вздохнул.

— Ты здесь меньше недели, откуда… — Закатил глаза, напоровшись на весёлый взгляд, и отмахнулся. — Ладно. Что ты на самом деле здесь делаешь?

— Я пришёл сказать, что твой брат перерыл все ваши клумбы и теперь остервенело колет сырые дрова на опилки. — Альбус прикрыл глаза, стиснув несчастный стакан, и Гриндевальд буднично продолжил: — С топором он обращается лучше, чем с палочкой, но я так погляжу, тут это в порядке вещей.

Проглотив бесхитростный намёк, Дамблдор медленно поднялся и вытащил из кармана несколько сиклей за воду.

— Я так Батильде и сказал, — не повышая голоса говорил и говорил Геллерт, — что в вашей сырой дыре проездом, переночую и поеду дальше, а она заладила про алмазы среди стёкол, свиней и бисер. Тётушка умеет взять, как это у вас англичан?.. На слабо. Ты читал её учебники? Хочешь не хочешь, а следующую главу откроешь, потому что кому ж ещё хватит ума обрывать раздел про возможное пятое исключение Гампа на середине предложения.

Альбус остановился подле него в пол-оборота и потёр лоб. Скосил глаза, раздражаясь теперь уже от повисшего молчания, и скептически выгнул бровь: Гриндевальд сидел, откинувшись на спинку жёсткого стула, и смотрел на него снизу-вверх. Голову чуть запрокидывал, а ладони держал на подлокотниках — то ли заносчиво, то ли покорно, не разберёшь.

Чёртов австрийский франт.

— Шестое исключение, — обречённо поправил Альбус и уселся обратно за стол.

Зря он это.

В тот раз вообще всё было зря, а Дамблдор таки купился на подброшенную случаем наживку: Геллерт вдруг солнечно и немного хищно улыбнулся и довольно протянул:

— Шестое, да. Что до Магнуса Фелла…

Строго говоря, известно про Магнуса Фелла было мало, но Гриндевальд потрудился найти. До своей бесславной кончины где-то в подвалах Азкабана, Фелл успел написать книжку про яды и противоядия, но публиковать её не стали. По известным причинам: противоядия там были к им же изобретённым ядам. Тогдашний профессор Зельеварения узнал о возможностях своей лаборатории много нового, а Магнус не доучился последний год.

История Магнуса Геллерта изрядно веселила: мало на свете дураков, думал он, способных дважды попасться на одном и том же.

Об этом, правда, Дамблдор узнал немного позже.

В тот вечер они спорили о возможном шестом исключении Гампа.

В тот вечер всё и пошло наперекосяк.


	5. ИЮЛЬ: I. Буридановы ослы

— …Возьмем голодного осла и положим по обе стороны от его морды, на равных расстояниях, две одинаковые охапки сена. — Геллерт тряхнул двумя пучками только что выдернутого из земли укропа и положил их по бокам от Аберфорта. Тот отвлёкся от мытья морковки и, с досадой покосившись на старшего брата, угрюмо нахмурился. — У осла не окажется никакого основания предпочесть одну из них другой: ведь они в точности похожи. Он не сможет потянуться ни к правой, ни к левой и в конце концов умрет с голоду.

— Если предположить, что поступки человека зависят не от силы его воли, а исключительно от внешних причин. Что, к слову, бессмысленно само по себе: голод и есть основание, — устало выдохнул Альбус, чуть брезгливо сметая с деревянного стола слетевшую с укропа влажную землю. — Буридановы ослы. К чему ты?

Солнце слепило глаза подобно стихийному Люмосу, прохладный июньский ветер уступил место влажному июльскому, а на смену нежно-зелёному пришёл густой малахит. Свет отражался от стоячей воды в пруду и солнечными зайчиками играл на гранитных стенах дома. Стоило чуть забыться, как бледная кожа на лице и предплечьях розовела, пугая не лёгким загаром, которым уже спустя пару ясных дней щеголял Геллерт, а вполне настоящими ожогами, так что Альбус упрямо прятался в тени и то и дело хмурился, сетуя и на Аберфорта, и на себя — выйти из дома до обеда оказалось решением опрометчивым, а попытка организовать себе зонтик привела к волне праведного негодования со стороны Арианы.

Теперь они сидели на заднем дворе у Батильды, и никто из них не напрашивался на прополку, но выяснилось, что среди густо растущих клумб у той так же густо росли вполне себе съедобные овощи — Аберфорт пинал носом дырявого сапога пушистые цветки клевера, когда заметил торчащий из земли тёмно-фиолетовый бок свёклы.

Слово за слово, и Аберфорт возился с маленькой тяпкой, Ариана плела кривой венок из одуванчиков, а Геллерт, высунувший из дома нос подобно любопытному, слишком породистому для ловли мышей коту, сидел напротив Альбуса на плетённом стуле и, то и дело щуря глаза на солнце, подручными средствами иллюстрировал азы философии позднего Средневековья.

— Любой осёл съел бы обе, — проворчал Аберфорт.

Брюзжанию младшего Дамблдора вторил грохот распахнувшейся от ветра двери на террасе, и будь этот ветер хоть на пару градусов прохладней окружающей среды или хотя бы суше парящего над землей зноя, погоду можно было бы счесть терпимой.

Ну или хоть сколько-нибудь подходящей для словесной эквилибристики: Альбус в который раз поправил прилипшую к мокрой спине рубашку и не успел даже понадеяться, что Гриндевальд, согласно обыкновению, пропустит причитания мимо ушей, как тот заулыбался ещё ярче.

Дурной знак, как ни посмотри.

Дамблдор горестно вздохнул и неожиданно для себя ощутил небывалое по силе желание согласиться с младшим братом, потому как _Мерлин!_ За прошедшую с их встречи в пабе неделю он устал от этих игр чуть больше, чем слишком, и если Аберфорт до сих пор путал яблоки с апельсинами, то Альбус провокацию чувствовал за версту.

Геллерт вообще только так и разговаривал, словно каждой случайной фразой начинал спор, и когда на прошлой неделе он всерьёз поинтересовался у Аберфорта, как поживают его козлы, а тот купился, старший Дамблдор раз и навсегда для себя решил, что Геллерт Гриндевальд не тот человек, с которым он хоть когда-нибудь решит поговорить по душам.

— То есть Кили предпочитает сухое сено? — переспрашивал Гриндевальд Аберфорта, по-пижонски опираясь за покосившийся забор в хлеву, и зубасто улыбался.

Тогда выдался первый жаркий день, Альбус неприлично долго провалялся в постели, а когда вышел в сад, то обнаружил там красного от возбуждения Аберфорта. Словами тот едва поспевал за жгучим желанием поведать всякому, кто готов слушать, о своей детской мечте бросить школу и пойти размахивать тряпкой над барной стойкой, а напротив ухмылялся Геллерт — кривил губы в притворно заинтересованной гримасе и слушал, да, очень внимательно слушал и забавлялся.

Стыдно сделалось и за себя, и за брата.

Говорить о погоде с Гриндевальдом с тех пор казалось затеей такой же опасной, как и, в теории, пытаться излить засранцу душу, но остановиться Дамблдор почему-то не смог.

— Я к тому, Альбус, — чуть с большим нажимом, но неизменно любезно продолжил Геллерт, намеренно игнорируя злое ворчание Аберфорта, — что вот это, — он поднял левый пучок укропа, — маггл. А это, — правый, — маг. Один наставляет на тебя проклятый револьвер, другой — палочку…

— Ты сказал, охапки в точности похожи. — Дамблдор раздражённо одёрнул рукава, прячась от солнца, и в очередной раз зарёкся угадывать логику, согласно которой мысли Геллерта прыгали с одной извилистой тропы на другую.

Гриндевальд меланхолично повёл палочкой, стягивая кроны яблонь поближе и закрывая Дамблдора от солнца, и невозмутимо продолжил:

— …Жизнь тебе несказанно дорога, и у тебя есть выбор. Так ответь мне, ответь, mein freund [1], кого ты убьёшь, чтобы выжить?

Проклятое солнце просвечивало даже сквозь листья и точно вознамерилось выжечь Дамблдору сетчатку.

Аберфорт перестал натирать рыжий бок морковки и, приоткрыв рот, уставился на замолчавшего, наконец, Гриндевальда. Тот смотрел точно в прищуренные глаза Альбуса, Альбус пялился в ответ и, когда молчание вот-вот грозило стать ещё более неловким, вдруг усмехнулся.

Погано начавшееся лето не могло не устроить ему ещё парочку сюрпризов.

Геллерт генерировал массу всевозможных гипотез, одну невозможней другой, с поразительной регулярностью горел на теории, словно в момент забывал базовый курс Основ волшебства, но неизменно продолжал выплёскивать свои безумные предположения в эфир, подобно засбоившему граммофону у Батильды в гостиной. Он словно провоцировал случай, будто ждал от Вселенной некоего намёка, совета, был уверен, что ему, как и тому самому Ньютону, в нужный момент на голову свалится яблоко, снизойдёт озарение, и вот тогда, и вот тогда…

В этом был смысл, схема, спонтанно сымпровизированный, как, в общем, и всё, что делал Геллерт, план. Он был, конечно. Очевидным, как день, если уж на то пошло.

Но остановиться Альбус действительно не мог и всё равно ответил:

— Не моё дело — я пригнусь.

И, не успел Геллерт насладиться торжеством, продолжил:

— Наш Министр, думаешь ты, поведёт себя как тот самый буриданов осёл. Ну а ты… — Геллерт настороженно замер, и Альбус, с несколько секунд подумав, что это не слишком честно, не спортивно, ни к чему хорошему не приведёт, а он сам, несомненно, ведёт себя как ньютоновское яблоко, закончил: — А ты убьёшь мага, потому что за его убийство в целях самозащиты тебя ждёт год условно и ещё год общественных работ, а за убийство маггла — пожизненное или смертная казнь, зависит от того, насколько сдержан ты будешь в суде.

Дамблдор вышел из-за стола и неодобрительно покосился на жаркое солнце.

— А ты не будешь.

Кивнул брату на тропинку к их дому, намекая на то, что они загостились, приобнял Ариану за плечо и повёл её прочь.

— Но овощи… — начал было Аберфорт.

Альбус легко повёл палочкой, и те взмыли в воздух, по очереди окунаясь в воду. На лице Аберфорта друг за дружкой промелькнули досада, раздражение и лёгкая зависть, и Дамблдор спешно отвернулся.

— Почему не буду? — нагнал его у самой террасы вопрос.

Альбус притормозил, пропуская брата вперёд, и прежде, чем как следует подумал, повторил когда-то прочитанные строки:

— Le silence eternel de tous ces espaces infinis m'effrayent [2].

Шорох яблонь, свободных от сковавшего их заклятья, заглушил сорвавшийся с губ Геллерта изумлённый смешок.

Тот июль был самым жарким на памяти Альбуса.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — mein freund — мой друг (нем.);  
> [2] — Le silence eternel de tous ces espaces infinis m'effrayent — «Я боюсь безмолвной и бесконечной вселенной» (фр.), Б. Паскаль;


	6. II. Ты же не всерьёз

Показавшееся в начале месяца солнце, по всей видимости, не собиралось прятаться за облаками, и думать при такой температуре стало совершенно невозможно. Ещё хранившие июньскую прохладу дома к концу первой недели превратились в душные парилки, вода в котле, вопреки всем усилиям Альбуса, нагревалась обидно быстро, а работать в духоте Дамблдор никогда не умел. Плюнув на ворчащего Аберфорта, он собрал школьную сумку, уменьшил её до напёрстка и, запихнув крохотный портфель в карман жилетки, побрёл к озеру.

На углу пятого дома, перед тупиковым переулком, наткнулся на маггловского почтальона, приветственно махнул и тут же мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник — про магглоотвод он забыл: почтальон растерянно улыбнулся и огляделся вокруг, скользя мимо него взглядом. Стянул с головы синюю кепку и ей же промакнул взмокшее на солнце лицо: должно быть, списал слуховую галлюцинацию на случившийся с ним тепловой удар.

У кладбища Дамблдора нагнал Геллерт, и в постоянном его присутствии рядом было уже столько привычного, что Альбус едва заметил, когда вместо медленно ползущих собственных мыслей в голове зазвучали бессвязные — просто потому что, а не из-за жары — мысли Геллерта.

— …Представь, что тебе нужно трансфигурировать не полёвку в тяпку, а тяпку в полёвку. Ты рисуешь типичную формулу, используешь прописные восходящие и нисходящие градации и в итоге получаешь не живую мышь, а волосатую тяпку с хвостом, потому как посыл изначально неверен, а используемая тобой формула не подходит для неодушевлённых предметов. Тяпка будет продолжать рыхлить землю, но не шарахнется от кота, а…

— …а начать стоит с того, чтобы я бы не нарисовал типичную формулу, — перебил его Альбус, подавив невольную улыбку. — Противоположности, противоречия, импликация. Не может быть «верха» без «низа», «добра» без «зла». Чтобы находиться в оппозиции или в отношении противоположности, два термина должны иметь некоторую общую черту. «Верх» и «низ» — вертикаль.

Что Геллерт пробуксовал на месте, Дамблдор понял не сразу. Сообразив, что шагов рядом больше не слышно, остановился, оглянулся, не понимая, в чём причина задержки, и смущённо моргнул, едва не потонув в горящем в прозрачных глазах изумлённом восхищении.

— Чтобы перейти от «верха» к «низу», потребуется переход на «не-верх»… — пробормотал Гриндевальд. — «Добро» подразумевает «не-зло», «верх» предполагает «не-низ». Значит… Значит, «тяпка» через «не-тяпка» к полёвке?

— Ну да, — совсем растерянно отозвался Альбус и неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Гениально, — выдохнул Геллерт. — Семиотический квадрат. Как ты додумался?

— Понадобилось примерно две с половиной волосатые тяпки, — нахмурился Альбус, больше от смущения, нежели злясь на проявленное любопытство. — Трансфигурация — штука довольно топорная.

— Скажи это Голпалотту, — весело фыркнул Гриндевальд и тут же как будто бы с укором добавил: — Ты не публиковал это.

— Для статьи недостаточно материалов, планировал подать на Весенние чтения…

— Ты невозможен, — выдохнул тот и тут же пошёл дальше. — Ладно. Сочту за вызов. Мы на озеро?

Альбус захлопнул приоткрытый было для ответа рот и рвано кивнул. Проглотил так и рвущееся с языка « _я_ на озеро», и поплёлся следом.

— Усложняем задачу: у тебя в наличии три тяпки, цель — трёхголовый пёс…

Геллерт говорил и говорил, удивительно ловко нанизывая совершенно абсурдные данные на так любезно подкинутый им квадрат, спорил сам с собой и игрался с академическими комплементарностями. Он то и дело обгонял Альбуса, крутился на пятках, ничуть не страдая от проклятой жары, и через слово срывался на немецкий, то неискренне кляня погоду, то, напротив, честно восхищаясь стройностью будущей теории.

Он вёл себя так, будто проснулся с мыслью о нелинейной трансфигурации и, встретив Дамблдора, просто продолжил думать её вслух. Что, в общем-то, так наверняка и было, и хотя Альбус терпеть не мог высокопарных сотрясений воздуха тогда, когда без них можно было обойтись, а кощунственные рассуждения о традиционных алгоритмах наводили на него тоску напополам с горячечной яростью, воодушевлённо-скучающий тон Геллерта отчего-то не раздражал.

«Очаровательно», — мимоходом подумал Альбус и встал столбом, взглядом проводив скинутую Геллертом просторную льняную рубашку. Та упала на траву, ослепительно белая, а Геллерт, неловко балансируя на одной ноге, принялся стягивать ботинок со второй.

— Так вот и скажи мне, разве не грош цена теории параллелей, если ни одна из двухмерных формул в трансфигурации не работает? — Геллерт педантично пристроил снятый ботинок возле брошенной рубашки и схватился за второй. — Узколобые _идиоты_ , помилуй Мерлин, и они ещё смеют писать свои фамилии на учебниках, смущая хоть сколько-нибудь просвещённые умы элементарной дрянью. Да взять любого студента, среднестатистического, не нас с тобой, конечно, и у него не останется выбора, кроме как довериться авторитету!..

Гриндевальд схватился за пояс брюк и, вероятно, с губ Альбуса всё-таки сорвался какой-то непотребный звук — Геллерт тут же остановился, сдул упавший на лицо кудрявый локон и вопросительно изогнул брови.

— Ты плавать не пойдёшь?

О.

_О!_

Они пришли к озеру, конечно: сверкающая водная гладь, дикий пляж, свисающие прямо в мелководье ветви плакучих ив, светящаяся на дне галька и парочка-другая крякающих уток. Он сюда и шёл. Не плавать, конечно, у воды было в разы прохладней, совсем не было Аберфорта и Арианы, и была так желанная в жаркую погоду тень. Он шёл сюда с целой библиотекой в напёрстке, пергаментом и пером, намереваясь заняться как раз тяпками и полёвками, вдали от причитаний Аба и бессмысленных завываний Арианы. Он шёл сюда работать, потому что «Вестник» платил по три-шесть галлеонов за тысячу слов, выигранные гранты насчитывали сотни, а Фламель ответил ему _трёхстраничным_ письмом, в котором искренне сожалел о том, что у Альбуса не получится приехать в этом году, просил его не отчаиваться и заверял, что для него, для Дамблдора, он найдёт время и следующим летом.

Осенью, зимой и весной, если они чрезмерно увлекутся, и их совместная работа окажется плодотворной.

А Геллерт стоял, обнажённый по пояс, босой, в приспущенных льняных брюках и не испытывал ни капли, ни одной проклятой капли смущения, потому как на улице было жарко, они пришли к озеру, и он собирался искупаться.

Очевидно.

_Мерлин._

— Нет, я… — Альбус осёкся и неопределённо ткнул пальцем в особенно раскидистую иву. — Мне нужно закончить статью.

Помялся на месте и как-то так вышло — снова зацепился взглядом за светлую кожу.

Не первый обнажённый незнакомец на памяти Дамблдора: общие спальни и ванные в Хогвартсе рано научили его смирению и не оставляли простора воображению, но что-то очевидно пошло не так. У Геллерта была худая грудная клетка, широкие для его комплекции плечи и узкие, резко очерченные тазовые кости. Он, строго говоря, не был особенным красавцем, а Альбус прежде не наблюдал за собой жгучего интереса к не обезличенной привлекательности, да и, чего уж там, пару раз удовлетворив любопытство, не нашёл времени для более тщательно изучения вопроса, но…

— Ты то ли оскорблён, то ли заинтересован, никак не разберу, — вдруг хитро улыбнулся Геллерт.

Альбус поджал губы, впервые за несколько дней порадовавшись солнцу и никак не сходящему из-за жары румянцу, и отвернулся.

— Двухмерная трансфигурация, — напомнил он. — Продолжай.

Геллерт негромко рассмеялся, и последовавший за шелестящим смехом шорох подсказал Дамблдору, что брюки тот всё-таки снял.

— Озеро, еда, бордо из запасов Батильды, трансфигурация. Строго в таком порядке.

В воду Гриндевальд забежал, и только когда он отплыл от берега, Дамблдор рискнул обернуться. То и дело кося глазами на светлую макушку над водой, уселся возле изрытого временем и насекомыми ствола ивы и достал из портфеля слегка выцветший пергамент.

Удивительно, но слова полились на подсохшую бумагу легко, подобные беспечной импровизации Геллерта: капельку безумные, друг к другу на первый взгляд не подходящие, слишком дерзкие для «Вестника», но в самый раз для «Пророка», как если бы Альбус не строчил новый научный трактат, попирая вековые законы едва ли не самой скучной школьной дисциплины, а выкрикивал лозунги с трибуны.

Как если бы он говорил как Геллерт: громко, высокопарно, с палочкой на голо. С той же сладко-зазывной интонацией, с подспудным холодом в глазах и безумной искоркой в улыбке.

Одобрения дипломированных индюков Гриндевальд, конечно, не сыщет, со снисходительной нежностью думал тогда Альбус, но поднять на бунт падких на сладкие речи энтузиастов мог и попытаться.

Свежая мысль пришла в голову и тут же ушла, не выдержав конкуренции с жарой, озером и двухмерной трансфигурацией.

Геллерт наплескался быстрее, чем Дамблдор закончил третий абзац, а о Дарах смерти заговорил, только-только распластавшись на тёплой траве. Беспардонно выхватил из рук пергамент, пробежался по строчкам глазами и начал пересказывать известную Альбусу с детства сказку.

«Изумительно», — совсем немного недоумевая, как в такой очевидно гениальной голове помещалось столько бессмысленной дури, подумал Дамблдор.

«Ты же не всерьёз», — скажет он ему завтра.


	7. III. Геометрические закономерности традиционного японского сада камней

И _завтра_ же — Аберфорт припёр его к стенке.

— Куда ты?

Дамблдор обернулся через плечо и, вытащив изо рта подсушенный хлеб, недоумённо моргнул.

— К озеру. Мы с Геллертом…

— Ясно.

Аберфорт дёрнул бровями и вернулся к нелепой, но старательно возведённой композиции из овсяного печенья в хрустальной вазочке. Переложил один румяный квадратик с одного края на другой и с обсессивным усердием принялся перебирать разложенное печенье по новой. В направлении его движений при этом было нечто от геометрических закономерностей традиционного японского сада камней: облака, плывущие в небе и острова в океане. Дзен-буддисты видели в красоте сада камней в храме Рёандзи проявление самой природы бытия и образ непостижимого сознанием эзотерического закона, согласно которому существует мироздание и осуществляется жизнь — Кендра же читала маггловские газетёнки и топила ими камин. Сумасбродное пламя в камине саркастически декламировало особенно уморительные параграфы из колонки садоводства, а Кендра звонко смеялась — сквозь слёзы или искренне, это уж как получалось.

Аберфорт о принципах дзен-буддизма не думал совершенно, но тон его при этом более-менее ясно обозначил проблему. И, хотя Альбус прекрасное понимал, в чём именно тот собирается его упрекнуть, уйти просто так не смог.

Развернулся, пристроил наскоро собранную сумку на потёртом стуле и стиснул деревянную спинку ладонями.

— Что?

— _Вы с Геллертом_ и вчера тоже, — с кислым, как позавчерашнее молоко, презрением откликнулся Аберфорт.

— Это плохо?

— Не многовато ли чести для того, кого ты меньше месяца знаешь?

— Не многовато ли злости — он тебе ничего не сделал.

— Да, он бы побрезговал.

— Да что случилось…

— Ничего! — Аберфорт откинул в сторону салфетку и тяжело облокотился о стол. Фыркнул громко, зло, отчего заострившиеся за лето черты лица вмиг потеряли всю материнскую мягкость, и прикрыл глаза. — Ничего, Ал. Но вчера Ариана весь вечер искала тебя сначала в доме. — Он ударил кулаком по столу. — Потом в саду. — И снова. — Как и позавчера. И за день до этого. Искала до тех пор, пока на заперлась у себя в комнате, и теперь у нас дыра в крыше и парочка дохлых ворон во дворе, но тебе!.. Тебе не до того, конечно: новый мир на развалинах старого строят, а Гриндевальду своих горячих мозгов мало — ему подавай твои, холодные.

Дамблдор мотнул головой и снисходительно улыбнулся.

— Что ты несёшь…

— Правду. — Аберфорт ткнул в него указательным пальцем и обошёл стол. — А пока вы сюсюкаетесь друг с другом, я прячу от соседей выпотрошенных птиц и вру с три короба тётушке Анке. «Нет, миссис Бухан, вам показалось, у нас вовсе не взорвался дымоход!», — тоненьким голосочком пропищал он и с досадой скривился.

— Я могу взять её с собой…

Аберфорт расхохотался. Громко, звучно, словно неприличный гогот шёл не из горла, не из широкой груди, а из самого живота, самого нутра. Он иногда смеялся так на людях, вынуждая краснеть и родителей, и Альбуса. Чаще Альбуса, конечно — родители не всегда понимали, когда веселье неуместно. Он смеялся громко, взахлёб, едва не стуча ладонью по столу, и когда Дамблдор уже готов был с честью принять удар по лицу и подставить вторую щёку, Аберфорт выдохнул резко, устало, как-то разом сойдя с лица, и посмотрел на старшего брата не с оскорбительной насмешкой — с уничижительной жалостью.

Знакомый взгляд, Альбус частенько видел такой в зеркале.

— Когда будете вылавливать её труп из озера, придумайте оправдание получше пятого исключения из правила Гампа.

«Шестого», — захотелось поправить Дамблдору, но он вовремя прикусил язык.

— Завтра утром я помогаю Чарли в трактире, — отрезал Аберфорт. — Ариана на тебе. — Закатал рукава и взял метлу. — И, _Мерлина ради_ , не зови его к нам домой.

* * *

Дож почему-то был согласен с Аберфортом.

— Геллерт уверен, что закон достаточного основания плохо подходит для примитивной трансфигурации, но ты бы слышал, как он извратил природу противоречий. — Широкая улыбка Альбуса, словно подкреплявшая понятную им одним шутку, увяла, стоило ему напороться на светлый, но какой-то сочувствующий взгляд Элфиаса. — Что?

Дож поёрзал на старом садовом стуле и поудобней перехватил перо.

— Что ты вообще о нём знаешь?

У вопроса очевидно имелось двойное дно, а Элфиас с такими обращаться умел довольно плохо. То есть там, где мог притаиться подтекст, ничего как правило не оказывалось, но иногда Дож искренне пытался быть тактичным и выдавал вот такую вот ерунду: наводящий вопрос, заданный в восхитительно неверно подобранное время — ну кого может насторожить примитивная трансфигурация, контактные и дистантные противоречия? Тогда как Геллерт рассуждал о вещах куда более страшных.

О его провокационных соображениях относительно равноправия магического и маггловского миров и слегка маниакальной увлечённости мифическими артефактами Альбус, конечно же, никому не рассказывал, но _серьёзно_. В чём действительно не было злого умысла, так это в попытках Геллерта превратить табуретку в бушель съедобных яблок.

— Он не в международном розыске, — попытался отшутиться Альбус, не впервые вообще, но впервые за долгое время почувствовав горькое, зудящее раздражение на бывшего однокурсника.

— Его исключили из Дурмстранга за эксперименты над учениками, — почти шёпотом поделился Элфиас подслушанной накануне сплетней и тут же смущённо покраснел.

«И _тем не менее_ он не в розыске», — подумал Дамблдор, но вслух ничего не сказал.

Потому как, ну правда — он бы не удивился.

* * *

— Я имел в виду, что закон противоречия фиксирует отношения между противоположными суждениями и никоим образом не касается противоположных сторон одной сущности. — Геллерт лежал головой у него на коленях, и Альбус совершенно точно не мог припомнить, как именно они до этого дошли. — Ты действительно думаешь, что двенадцать уважаемых волшебников, семеро из которых наверняка были в своём уме, стали бы с такой настойчивостью искать несуществующие артефакты?

Геллерт, не глядя, ткнул ему в щёку густо-фиолетовой виноградиной и перелистнул страницу уже прилично потёртого томика сказок Барда Бидля.

— Располагай они достаточным количеством свободного времени, денег и общественного равнодушия, почему бы и нет, — меланхолично отозвался Альбус и раздавил спелый виноград языком о нёбо. — Аберфорт и Элфиас считают, что ты опасен и тянешь меня по наклонной.

Взгляд, яркой кометой мазнувший по лицу, заискрился весельем.

— А что думаешь ты?

— Что у них недостаточно данных, — пожал плечами Дамблдор и перехватил вновь устремившуюся к его губам ладонь. Упругая ягода проскользнула между пальцев, а хитрости в улыбке Геллерта снова оказалось больше, чем веселья. — Я не люблю виноград.

К любому провалу (если дело не касалось равноправия магического и маггловского миров и слегка маниакальной увлечённости мифическими артефактами) Гриндевальд относился философски.

— Есть ещё клубника. Знаешь, почему закон исключенного третьего популярнее первых двух законов Аристотеля? Tertium non datur [1], Альбус, tertium non datur…

На клубнику у Дамблдора была аллергия, но Геллерт не расстроился.

Как и Альбус, впрочем.

Он, в отличие от Геллерта, к _любому_ провалу относился философски.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — tertium non datur — третьего не дано (лат.);


	8. IV. Безукоризненная ясность

Геллерт спросил о том самом дне на исходе июля.

То ли в лоб, то ли про между прочим, как и всегда. Так сразу и не поймёшь: пытался ли быть тактичным, или внезапно вспомнил, что забыл спросить об этом с порога — покормить беспрестанно сучащее хвостом оголодавшее любопытство.

Был вечер пятницы, они сидели на заднем дворе у Батильды. Альбус только что проводил Ариану домой, уложил в кровать и, лишь убедившись, что та уснула, вернулся обратно. Гриндевальд так и сидел, вытянув вперёд худые ноги: в одной руке держал хрустальный бокал с почти чёрным в сумраке вином, в другой — потрёпанную книжку с автобиографией Абрахама Бурого. В вырезе шелковой рубашки виднелся серебряный медальон в виде знака Даров, и о том, что несколько минут назад он позволял Ариане увлечённо плести из его волос кривые косички, напоминала лишь упавшая на лицо кудрявая прядь. Ариана привыкла к нему, как привыкает маленькая агрессивная собака к слишком часто наведывающемуся соседу: относилась благосклонно, руки не лизала, всё время следила краем глаза и изредка позволяла с собой поиграть.

Сегодня, впрочем, ей руководила скорее безысходность: Аберфорт отсутствовал уже сутки, и должен был вернуться лишь на рассвете после очередной смены в баре, а Альбус к игре расположен не был. Он не сказал Аберфорту ни слова, когда он снова ушёл, и весь вечер угрюмо разглядывал потёртые корешки принесённых Геллертом книг.

Батильда кутила с одной из подруг в Лондоне, и обстоятельства в виде оставленного им в распоряжение дома и откупоренной бутылки вина, вопреки ожиданиям, Альбуса отчего-то абсурдно веселили; потому вместо того, чтобы смущённо кашлянуть, возвещая о своём возвращении, он невозмутимо плеснул вина во второй бокал, сел напротив и закинул ногу на ногу. Привычно, но немного напоказ, как делал всегда, вступая в напрасный, но красивый спор.

Приготовился к очередной гипотетической чуши, а услышал:

— Твой отец убил пятерых магглов разом?

Этого вопроса Дамблдор ожидал от авроров. Тогда и ещё через несколько лет. Снова, когда из спальни Арианы забирали труп Кендры, но авроры оказались милосердно тупы. Их блаженная глупость избавила их от необходимости рыться в чужом грязном белье и позволила Персивалю одним громким «Да» подарить журналистам «Пророка» прибыльную передовицу; обеспечить горячо любимой дочери ещё несколько лет жалкого существования под родительской крышей, а не под белым потолком сумасшедшего дома, и в конечном итоге кануть в небытие в подвалах Азкабана.

Бывали мгновения, когда ему даже хотелось самому спросить престарелого аврора Беркли: «Серьёзно? Замучил до смерти пятерых магглов беспалочковым Круцио?». Но мать прижимала к груди растерянную Ариану, Аберфорт трусливо и зло сжимал кулаки, и Альбус соглашался жить по навязанным ему правилам, потому что иначе — иначе одиночество и общественное порицание, и не то чтобы Дамблдор всерьёз боялся чьего-либо осуждения, но были скелеты, которым лучше оставаться в шкафу.

Геллерт с этим, разумеется, был не согласен. Он был словно почувствовавший кровь волк-одиночка.

Его внезапно перестало интересовать жизнеописание Абрахама Бурого. Он отставил в сторону вино, подался вперёд, упершись локтями в бёдра, и оказался невыносимо близко, так близко, что реши Альбус выпрямиться, столкнулся бы с ним нос к носу. В серых его глазах полыхало что-то среднее между неуместной тревогой, возбуждением и возмущением — дикий коктейль из настоящих и выдуманных эмоций: сфабрикованный испуг и искреннее желание, первобытное любопытство и… И _нечто_ , что Гриндевальд всегда прятал, едва разглядев в Дамблдоре хотя бы малейший проблеск сомнения.

— Ты ведь знаешь, Ал, знаешь, что однажды можешь не проснуться, реши твоя безумная сестра, что ты один из тех бесов, пугающих её при свете дня, — зашептал Геллерт, обдавая лицо тонким запахом вина с чуть сладковатой ноткой клюквенного джема. — Что твой брат может на всю жизнь остаться калекой, не разглядев поглотившей её ярости, что почтальон, пришедший на несколько минут раньше или позже, окажется трупом у вас на пороге, что однажды придут не авроры — маггловская полиция, и тебе придётся решать, замарать свои руки кровью, или раз и навсегда избавиться от наброшенной на свою шею петли. Однажды ты, или Аберфорт, или Батильда…

— Достаточно.

Альбус сам испугался зазвучавшей в своём голосе стали. Воздух между ними зазвенел, словно рассёкший тишину сверкающий меч, ударивший по отполированному щиту. Он смотрел точно в серые глаза напротив, и впервые в жизни чувствовал в себе не только способность, но и желание сокрушать без всякой палочки, одним лишь взмахом руки. Он буквально чувствовал, как подрагивает хрустальный бокал на столе, как дрожит стекло в деревянных рамах.

Он видел, как серые глаза становятся всё ближе и ближе, чувствовал, как комком вставшая в горле злость тяжелым грузом ухает в желудок, как скручивается гнев, извращается, трансформируется, как жаром разливается по сосудам, как толкает его вперёд.

Он умом понимал — это не из мира пропали все краски, это он просто закрыл глаза. Это не сон, не морок, это чужие губы на его губах. Геллерт не ответил сразу, не сразу открыл рот — это не он целовал Дамблдора. Это Альбус целовал его. Его обветренные от бесконечной болтовни губы, предсказуемо юркий язык, гладкую эмаль зубов. Поймал один сорвавшийся с губ изумлённый выдох, полный какого-то сумасбродного удивления, словно Геллерт предполагал подобное, но был уверен, что не получит. То ли смешок, то ли улыбка, всё как всегда непонятно, и _Мерлина ради перестань ухмыляться_.

— Тише. — Геллерт схватился за ворот его рубашки, стоило Альбусу испуганно дёрнуться назад, и прижался лбом ко лбу. — Тише, Ал, ты же хотел.

— Не говори о том, чего не знаешь…

— Я не настолько беспринципен, чтобы таранить твои мысли без разрешения, но очевидное отрицать — это низко, Ал.

Альбус рассмеялся.

Тихо, но чисто, как не смеялся уже давно. Смеялся, дыша одним на двоих с Геллертом воздухом, и смотрел, то на чужие губы, то на болтающийся между пуговиц медальон.

— Много на себя берёшь.

— Ты предпочитаешь не брать на себя ничего вовсе, должен же кто-то.

Бесхитростная истина, обронённая действительно между прочим, просто так. Без укора и намёков, обыкновенная констатация. Геллерту на самом деле было плевать на его моральный облик, скудные принципы и отсутствующий стыд.

— Она даже не поняла, что убила, — прошептал Дамблдор, гулко сглотнув, и уставился на уютно устроившуюся на его бедре ладонь. — Стояла над пятью трупами и ковыряла заусенец на пальце.

— Что твой отец сказал?

— Не пришлось ничего говорить. Ей было шесть.

Гриндевальд кивнул, то ли в знак того, что услышал, то ли каким-то своим мыслям. Чуть отстранился, не убирая, меж тем, руки, и заглянул в глаза.

— Целовать будешь, только чтобы заткнуть, или поцелуешь сейчас? Снова?

Ничуть не провокационный вопрос, у Геллерта даже тон вдруг сделался как будто скучающим, деловым, но честным: он предлагал выбор. Скажи Дамблдор, что поддался эмоциям, больше не повторится, и «ты же молчишь, чего ради», он бы это принял. Припал бы к автобиографии Абрахама Бурого и бокалу вина, а через полчаса они бы вновь заговорили об уже разобранной до мелочей сказке и найденной накануне могиле Игнотуса Певерелла. Мир вновь вернулся бы на круги своя, а не балансировал на лезвии ножа — туда-обратно, как бесталанный циркач.

Вопрос без двойного дна, Геллерт вообще орудовал прямотой мастерски, как хорошо заточенным штыком.

— Ты говоришь без умолку, повод я найду, — брякнул Дамблдор и сам бы закатил глаза от прозвучавшего в голосе нелепого кокетства, да не успел.

Гриндевальд целовался обманчиво лениво, ничуть не напирая, но жадно, словно дорвавшийся до долгожданного ужина дикий зверь. Убийственно искренне, будто в поцелуе было что-то большее, чем обыденное, человеческое желание. Обескураживающе откровенно — Альбус отвечал, и подспудно радовался, что тот на самом деле не пытался нахрапом лезть ему в голову. Да и вряд ли бы смог, рискнув.

Потому что в голове у Альбуса не гремели фейерверки, не звенела изумлённая пустота. Альбус думал, думал, как никогда до сего момента складно. В мыслях царили восхитительные ясность и порядок, тупиковые формулы решались сами собой, а руки чесались — отпустить геллертову рубашку и схватиться за перо, и писать, писать, писать, пока разгадки сами собой решившихся тайн не исчезли из головы, не испарились, как испарялся на губах то ли его, то ли Гриндевальда стон.

_Восхитительно._

Он, кажется, подумал это вслух, потому как Геллерт оторвался от его губ, и сытым, но трезвым взглядом посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Иди. А то забудешь.

За одно только это разрешение, за одно только это понимание, Альбус готов был простить ему и минувшую бестактность, и пролитое на землю вино, и его самого в его, Дамблдора, жизни.

Всё простить — за одну лишь безукоризненную ясность.


	9. АВГУСТ: I. Ради общего блага

— Сгоришь.

Геллерт мазнул тыльной стороной ладони по щеке Альбуса и с донельзя счастливым видом присел возле на влажную после ночного дождя землю. Густая влага в воздухе обещала грозу, как и за день до этого, но очередной ливень в который раз заканчивался размытыми тропами в роще у озера и невыносимой духотой — та п _о_ том оседала на коже и мешала вдохнуть полной грудью. Липкая кожа раздражала, и Альбусу едва ли не впервые за лето захотелось уподобиться лицемерно счастливому Геллерту — с разбега прыгнуть в озеро и смыть с себя солёный пот и вековую пыль библиотечных книжек. Ил на дне озера и склизкая тина нервировали заранее, но то, с каким энтузиазмом Гриндевальд плескался в чуть зеленоватой воде, невольно подзадоривало.

Нырять он, правда, на самом деле не собирался, но, засмотревшись на струящиеся по обнажённому торсу капли, пока тот натягивал на мокрый зад штаны, скорее машинально, чем осознанно, положил ладонь на прохладную спину.

Под кожей легко угадывались острые лопатки и тонкие рёбра — удивительное по своей простоте открытие отчего-то добавило ситуации раздражающей неловкости, и Альбус на мгновение забыл о раздирающих его противоречиях.

Гриндевальд же, с любопытством глянув на присмиревшего Дамблдора, тонко улыбнулся, обнажая белый, чуть выступающий вперёд ровный ряд зубов, и слитным движением прижал того к внушительному стволу раскидистого дуба. Без всякого смущения уселся тому на щиколотки, облизнул губы и лукаво осклабился.

— Провокация, Дамблдор?

Носа коснулся тонкий запах стоялой воды и лавандового мыла.

— Мечтай, — отбрыкнулся тот и с чувством отбросил в сторону по-прежнему досадно пустой пергамент. — Ты мешаешь. Не сдам статью, и платить за еду в следующем месяце будет нечем.

— Батильда вас накормит.

Гриндевальд считал, что привычка почти по-хамски беспардонно озвучивать очевидное добавляла ему очарования. Дамблдор мог бы оспорить, и хотя на сей раз намёка в голосе звучало чуть, Альбус всё равно нахмурился.

— Геллерт…

— Бессмысленная гордость, Ал.

— Побирайся ты у соседских тётушек, говорил бы так же?

— Уточни, помощь тётушек бескорыстна?

Альбус закатил глаза и, скользнув ладонями по худым бёдрам, бессильно опустил руки.

— У меня есть деньги, — снова попытался Геллерт, — я мог бы…

— Ты действительно не понимаешь, да?

Гриндевальд понимал. Не потому что чувствовал, а потому что где-то об этом читал — принципиальная разница. Альбус не сразу додумался, как это работает, и почему применяемые Гриндевальдом схемы поведения имели успех через раз, а зачастую и вовсе оборачивались полным провалом. Когда понял, многое для себя решил и чуть позже даже написал статью на тему, но тогда — тогда испытал лишь слегка прохладную нежность и привычное снисхождение: Геллерт часто говорил лишь то, что обязывала ситуация, и в действительности имел весьма смутные представления об общечеловеческом и вечном.

Поразительная серость и узость мысли для оратора с его амбициями, подумает Альбус спустя несколько десятков лет. В тот же день он лишь тускло усмехнулся и с наигранным безразличием запрокинул голову.

— Какая разница, откуда еда на столе, если ты в итоге сыт и по-прежнему можешь…

— Могу что, Гел?

В глазах Геллерта сверкнуло жгучее любопытство. Он смотрел так на найденные в библиотеке старые фолианты с непременно необходимой ему сотней _крайне важных_ слов об очередном безумце, потратившем жизнь то на поиски Даров, то на мировое господство, то на определение двадцать первого элемента Нестабильной Системы Лидса. Ещё на батильдины булочки с корицей. На стадо гиппогрифов в лесу. Он, в общем-то, довольно часто _одинаково_ смотрел на заинтересовавшее его насекомое и на понравившихся ему людей, но только на него, понял вдруг Альбус, он смотрел с исступленным, почти экстатическим голодом.

Непроизвольно сглотнув, Дамблдор задержался взглядом на чуть влажных губах, усилием воли заставил себя не смотреть на чужую очевидную твёрдость и выжидающе вздёрнул бровь.

— Так что?

Геллерт подался вперёд так резко, что Альбус обязательно приложился бы затылком о сухую кору, не схвати Гриндевальд его за затылок.

— _Мерлин_ , Ал, — прошептал он, касаясь губами губ и бесстыдно потёрся пахом о бёдра Альбуса. — Что угодно. — Смял его губы, вынуждая открыть рот, и принялся ловко расстегивать пуговицы шёлковой рубашки. — Что угодно, проклятый ты гений.

Дамблдор охнул, когда суетные пальцы задели пояс его брюк, и нетерпеливо выпутался из прилипших к телу рукавов.

Геллерт прижался к нему сразу: обвил руками шею, протолкнул язык между зубов, подвинулся ближе, животом к животу, грудь к груди, и последовавшая за прикосновением вспышка ослепительного восторга лишила Альбуса последних крох самообладания.

Гриндевальд целовался жарко, голодно, тёрся едва ли осознанно, выгибался навстречу и так очевидно жаждал, что последующее показалось Альбусу не более чем закономерным стечением обстоятельств. Как тогда, в ванной для старост, когда Абигейл Хаксли притворно застенчиво отбросила в сторону халат и опустилась в пенную воду. Как тогда он принял разведённые для него округлые бёдра как данность, как тогда сминал в ладонях маленькую грудь, толкался неумело и почти равнодушно отмечал, что влажное тепло приятней сухости своей же ладони…

Боги.

Не шло ни в какое сравнение.

 _Тогда_ было забыто. Не было никакой Абигейл, никакого Фредерика на шестом курсе под трибунами на решающем матче года. Те неловкие копошения были забыты в один миг, _сейчас_ , стоило Геллерту обхватить ладонью пульсирующую от возбуждения плоть и прежде, чем Альбус успел хотя бы дёрнуться, припасть к ней ртом.

— Геллерт!..

Возможные возражения превратились в протяжный, низкий стон. Светлая курчавая макушка ритмично качалась между его бёдер, сухие, горячие пальцы впивались в тазовые кости, и Альбус с ужасом понял, что вот-вот позорно спустит. Всеми силами стараясь не двинуть бёдрами, сжал в кулаке влажные кудри и дёрнул за мгновение до того, как излиться очевидным наслаждением на собственные приспущенные брюки и живот.

Резко выдохнул, из-под прикрытых век наблюдая за тем, как Геллерт сыто облизнулся и удовлетворённо прижался щекой к внутренней стороне дамблдорова бедра, и прислонился затылком к стволу несчастного дуба. Воздуха катастрофически не хватало, сердце заполошно билось в груди, а пальцы компульсивно сжимались в чужих волосах.

— Я… — ему пришлось прокашляться, чтобы голос звучал нормально. — Я не знаю, что сказать.

— И славно, — легко откликнулся Геллерт, даже не пытаясь отстраниться от тянувшей его за волосы ладони, и так же беззаботно привел брюки Дамблдора в порядок. — Рад лишить тебя дара речи, ведь вопреки моим ожиданиям, я здесь оказался не самым умным.

— Разумеется, нет, — автоматически отбрил Альбус и тут же закатил глаза: самодовольства в светлом, немного пьяном взгляде стало ещё на несколько фунтов больше. — Тебе не нужно…

Геллерт качнул головой, устроился поудобней и, казалось, ничуть не смущаясь их положения, согнул одну ногу в колене.

— Мне будто бы снова тринадцать, на мне внезапно слишком узкие брюки, а у Гретты Вертен слишком короткая для школьной формы юбка.

Альбус усмехнулся, радуясь ответной улыбке Гриндевальда, и выпутал пальцы из кудрявых волос. Заправил непослушную прядь за ухо и, едва не захлебываясь разливающейся в груди нежностью, провёл подушечкой большого пальца по влажным губам. Те тут же раскрылись, и Дамблдор с укором посмотрел в лукавые глаза.

— Ради общего блага, — вдруг брякнул он, и тут же проклял себя за слишком длинный язык.

Во взгляде Геллерта вновь зажглось любопытство, и Альбус с толикой раздражения махнул рукой на отброшенный пергамент.

— Я подумал о твоих словах. Про манифест, — острые зубы чуть сжались на коже, но Дамблдор не обратил внимания. — Но пока придумал только название.

Как Геллерт снова оказался так катастрофически близко, Альбус не заметил. Лишь выдохнул изумлённо в поцелуй, обнял уже сухую, теплую от солнца спину и с восторгом почувствовал бьющееся под ладонями сердце.

— Удивительный, Дамблдор, — прошептал Геллерт, оставляя на его шее собственническую метку. — Erstaunlich [1].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — Erstaunlich — Удивительный (нем.)


	10. II. Так мерцай, мерцай всю ночь

Дамблдор не собирался знакомить Геллерта с Элфиасом.

Во-первых, потому что Геллерт был начисто лишён такта. Во-вторых, стоило Альбусу только подумать о моменте их знакомства, в нём просыпался глупый, детский стыд за щербатого лучшего друга. Неловкость за чужое обезображенное лицо никогда не казалась ему достойной, но на сей раз вызывала скорее раздражение, чем чувство вины. Что тут же возвращало его обратно к первому пункту, и, хотя Дож был довольно умён, его застенчивая манера излагать собственные мысли едва ли впечатлила бы Гриндевальда.

Сравнительно ясно сформулировав суть проблемы, Альбус разозлился ещё и на себя самого, так что, когда в результате цепочки сложных и ни в коей мере не зависящих от него обстоятельств это всё-таки произошло, почувствовал нечто среднее между глухой досадой и долгожданным облегчением.

— Элфиас — Геллерт, Геллерт — Элфиас, — смиренно выдохнул он, застав их у себя на заднем дворе.

Мимоходом отметил уже цветущий на изрытых болезнью щеках Дожа румянец, вздохнул, предпочитая игнорировать мольбу в глазах школьного друга, и, подхватив с тарелки яблоко, вперился мрачным взглядом в Гриндевальда.

Выглядел тот знатно позабавленным: пляшущие в глазах искорки недоброго веселья не предвещали ничего хорошего, а значит, говорили они уже больше десяти минут. Смущённая, как и всегда немного виноватая улыбка на губах Элфиаса грозила вот-вот превратиться в отчаянную гримасу, и Дамблдор в который раз пожалел, что тот не мог сделать так же, как делал в последнее время Аберфорт: выплюнуть в ответ на высокопарные оскорбления Геллерта какую-нибудь отборную гадость и с чувством удалиться.

В конце-то концов, только это Гриндевальд парировать и не мог.

Элфиас был иначе воспитан. И потому, совершенно точно, обречён.

И действительно: как будто бы на самом деле потеряв к Альбусу всякий интерес, Геллерт всем своим существом обернулся к Дожу.

— То есть сейчас вы с профессором Алкотт доказываете нелинейную теорему рекуррентной трансфигурации?

— Совершенно верно, — с горячечным облегчением кивнул Элфиас. — Удивительно, но если представить каждый этап трансфигурации рекурсивной функцией…

— Но ведь позвольте, Элфиас, — с притворным сомнением в сладком как патока голосе перебил его Гриндевальд, — не об этом ли говорит доктрина Сеймура Хавелока?

Альбус не видел, но почему-то точно знал, что вот сейчас Дож недоумённо моргнул и в поисках поддержки посмотрел на него. Почти почувствовал, как искреннее возмущение во взгляде друга меняется местами с несмелым сомнением, а затем, не обнаружив в лице Дамблдора союзника, вновь уступает отчаянной, заведомо проигрышной, но пылкой решимости.

Как у приговорённого на подступах к эшафоту.

— Нет, Хавелок говорил вовсе не о…

Скрип двери, к вящей радости Альбуса, избавил его от необходимости принимать участие в попытке Элфиаса доказать актуальность своей научной работы. Сеймур Хавелок действительно посвятил рекуррентной трансфигурации целый трактат ровно три года назад. Не самый блестящий труд за последние несколько десятков лет, но грамотно и лаконично изложенный. Красивое доказательство от обратного — диссертационный совет проглотил, не поперхнувшись. Так что наград Элфиасу за дипломную работу ждать не приходилось, и уж кто-кто, а профессор Алкотт не мог этого не знать. Факт оставался фактом, но иногда смысл дипломной работы был лишь в её наличии.

Геллерт мог бы…

— …Придержать свой язык за зубами.

Аберфорт называл Геллерта исключительно _«Он»_ и _«Этот»_ , именно так, с большой буквы и с той самой непередаваемой интонацией, намекавшей на исключительное несоответствие участника разговора общепринятым нормам поведения. В такие моменты он и голосом, и взглядом напоминал Дамблдору самого себя: если бы не грязь под ногтями, крепко сбитый торс и липкое от пота лицо, спутать было бы не трудно. В этой схожести голосов Альбусу виделось нечто жуткое: словно видеть картинку в Омуте памяти, но в действительности не помнить ни того, что говорил нечто подобного, ни что хоть когда-нибудь так выглядел. С таким же ощущением смотришь на до невозможности похожего на тебя незнакомца в толпе — с острым замешательством и подспудным страхом.

Моргнув, Альбус подвинулся, давая Аберфорту место, качнул головой и негромко ответил:

— Нет, не мог, — покосился на грубо очерченный профиль усевшегося рядом брата и как бы между прочим заметил: — Ты терпеть не можешь Элфиаса.

Он собирался сказать «торжествуй, ты же терпеть не можешь Элфиаса», но вместо резкой отповеди получился скорее вопрос.

— Да, — очень просто согласился Аберфорт. — Но Этот не нравится мне ещё больше.

— Почему?

А вот это он спрашивать не собирался, потому как в действительности ему было совершенно безразлично, что думает обо всём происходящем младший брат. Но то ли дело было в непривычной их близости сейчас, то ли в любопытстве — вопрос вырвался сам собой, и забрать его назад возможным не представлялось. Он бесконечно долгое мгновение переживал, что вот сейчас Аберфорт разойдётся ни на шутку и повысит тон, лишив Геллерта возможности подслушивать незаметно и буквально вынудив его вмешаться, но тот, к превеликому удивлению, лишь презрительно дёрнул губами. И ответил — тихо, с сожалением и сокрушительно честно:

— Ты знаешь, я ведь так тобой гордился… Да и горжусь. — Альбус на мгновение задохнулся и всем корпусом повернулся к брату. — Не удивляйся, это же очевидно. — Аберфорт невесело хмыкнул и, покосившись на Дамблдора, криво пожал плечами. — Завидовал, конечно, тоже, но… Не злился. Ни разу.

Он недолго помолчал, слепо посмотрел куда-то сквозь Геллерта и Дожа и, словно что-то для себя решив, с мученической обречённостью продолжил:

— Ты ото всех отличался. Всегда будто на голову выше, на десятилетия умнее и в десятки раз сильнее. Диппет бубнил очередную пургу про Основателей, величайших магов прошлого и стихийную магию, а я слушал и про себя повторял: «Вы даже не представляете». Иногда едва сдерживался, чтобы не подскочить с места и не рассказать, что на самом деле может мой старший брат, — Аберфорт осёкся и поспешно добавил: — Не то чтобы хоть кто-нибудь сомневался, что можешь ты многое, но… Никто из них _не видел_.

Под ногами Гриндевальда треснул иссушенный прутик, и Альбус, сообразив, что задержал дыхание, еле слышно вдохнул.

— Я представлял тебя Министром Магии. Сначала. Затем Главным Аврором. Чуть позже Невыразимцем. Всегда кем-нибудь особенным и никогда — обычным. Не сказать, что совсем на судьбу не обижался, но самому себе обещал, что ни Ариане, ни кому-либо из нас мешать тебе не позволю. Едва ли мне светили академические успехи, так что в моё личное благополучие вписывалась и больная на голову сестра тоже.

— Аб, я…

— Дай договорить. — Аберфорт стиснул кулаки и мотнул головой. Черты лица его тут же сделались как будто бы резче, и хотя видно было, что кричать ему хочется больше, чем цедить слова на грани шёпота, голос он так и не повысил. — В моих планах на будущее всегда была мать. И в тот день я растерялся. Возможно, не имел права диктовать, как тебе дальше жить, но плохо представлял, как без тебя дальше жить нам.

—Я никуда не уйду, — вклинился Альбус, мысленно почти умоляя Геллерта и дальше пудрить Элфиасу мозги.

Аберфорт вдруг тускло улыбнулся и качнул головой.

— Уйдёшь. А нет, так я сам тебя выставлю. А сказать я хотел, что… — Взгляд голубых глаз, похожих как две капли воды на его собственные, обратился, наконец, точно к нему, и Дамблдор замер. — Ты создан для большего. Не для этого, — Аберфорт пренебрежительно махнул в сторону Гриндевальда, — потому что, Мерлин, Ал, он и в подмётки не годится, но если благодаря нему ты можешь думать, то этот проклятый засос у тебя на шее совершенно точно не моё дело.

Дамблдор подавил желание накрыть ладонью потемневшую метку и отвёл глаза.

— Не для «Вестника трансфигурации», хотя я прекрасно представляю, сколько стоит написанная тобой статья. Ты… — Аберфорт поднялся со скамейки и отряхнул брюки. — Ты просто не потрать всё это зря. А с Арианой я справлюсь. Не сейчас, может, но обязательно справлюсь.

Спор Гриндевальда и Дожа затих, и когда Аберфорт скрылся на веранде, из звуков на заднем дворе остался лишь стрёкот кузнечика, еле слышная трель птиц из сада и потусторонний, леденящий душу напев из окон второго этажа:

_«Звёздочка, мерцай, мерцай, переливами играй…»_

Геллерт смотрел на него. Ничего не спрашивал и ничего не отрицал, будто бы и не слышал всё, от первого до последнего слова. Взгляд его, словно курсив на страницах иссушенных временем книг, тихо и ровно твердил: «Аберфорт прав. Ты это знаешь, я это знаю. Это ничего не меняет». Ровным счётом ничего, а Аберфорт не знал и половины, ещё львиную долю не мог понять, но какую бы цель он ни преследовал, чего бы ни хотел, в тот день Альбус словно вспомнил: их отец и мать мертвы, их сестра безумна, а Геллерту от этого мира нужны подчинение и он. Альбус.

Хорошо, если вместе.

Справится, если придётся одному. Безжалостней и беспринципней, но… Справится. Как и Аберфорт с Арианой.

Безразличная к судьбам человека истина.

Геллерт ничего не спрашивал, но Альбус всё равно кивнул. Едва вернувший лицу нормальный цвет Элфиас вновь горестно вздохнул, стоило Гриндевальду взяться за старое.

А из спальни наверху по-прежнему лилась страшная песня:

 _«Прогоняешь тьму ты прочь, так мерцай, мерцай всю ночь…»_ [1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — Twinkle, twinkle, little star (перевод: Любовь Крючкова).


	11. III. Глас вопиющего в пустыне

— «Напрасный труд, ты их не убедишь, твои слова — глас вопиющего в пустыне». — Геллерт подул на влажную кожу, растревожив целый табун щекотных мурашек, и мягко коснулся губами острого плеча. — Один из древнееврейских пророков взывал из пустыни к израильтянам приготовить путь богу: проложить в пустыне дороги, сделать так, чтобы горы понизились, долы наполнились, а кривизна и неровности выпрямились. Но, как это часто случается с пророками-самовыдвиженцами, призывы отшельника остались «гласом вопиющего в пустыне» — не были услышаны. — Альбус дёрнулся, стоило прохладным пальцам коснуться рёбер, и Геллерт, шало улыбаясь, прошептал: — Народ не захотел служить своему свирепому и жестокому богу.

— С чего бы это.

— Вот и я в толк не возьму.

Они лежали на разворошённых простынях у Геллерта в комнате. Из распахнутого настежь окна дул ещё пока прохладный с ночи воздух, а чуть дальше, у горизонта, занимался рассвет. Высыпавшие не плечах и груди Дамблдора веснушки чуть оттеняли белую, как постельное белье, кожу, и несколько минут назад Гриндевальд развлекал себя бестолковым счётом, рисуя языком и губами карту звездного неба у Альбуса на груди. Ещё за полчаса до выгибался под ним, хватаясь руками за медную спинку кровати, и бесстыже раздвигал ноги. Открывался до одури искренне, весь: и душой, и телом, и беззащитным как у младенца разумом, и шептал — какую-то до смешного очевидную истину:

— Ты… Во мне.

Теперь лежал, расхристанный, нашёптывая один библейский сюжет за другим, и бездумно целовал — то веснушчатое плечо, то мерно вздымающуюся грудь. Липнул обнажённой кожей к коже, и было нечто особенное, сокровенное в том, что он ни капли не стеснялся их откровенной позы.

— Не верю в пророчества, — невпопад заметил Альбус. Положил ладонь на худую коленку и, ласково проведя по бедру, негромко спросил: — Ты в порядке?

— Спросишь ещё раз, и я заставлю тебя взять меня снова, — для убедительности подвинулся ближе, прижался опавшей плотью и жарко выдохнул в шею. — И снова. А потом ещё раз, до тех пор, пока…

— _Мерлин_ , Гел, заткнись, — рассмеялся Дамблдор и, не слишком хорошо прицелившись, поцеловал его в висок.

— Отчего же, _ему_ , судя по всему, идея нравится…

На сей раз Альбус прорычал «Геллерт» прямо тому в губы, и сразу же о своей поспешности пожалел: Гриндевальд прижался ещё ближе, удобно устроив голову в изгибе дамблдорова локтя и впечатался в него всем телом, как подходящая по форме часть мозаики. Должно было быть жарко и неудобно, но стоило Альбусу подтянуться чуть повыше на пуховых подушках, и разморённое теплом и лаской тело совсем расслабилось.

Тяжёлые часы на старом дубовом комоде оглушительно громко тикали, лишь на пару секунд отставая от сердца Геллерта. Совсем немного клонило в сон, но мир за окном про себя забыть не давал: через пару часов вернётся Батильда, а Аберфорт начнёт собираться на работу. Едва ли первая обрадуется, застав их голыми в одной постели, а за вторым не заржавеет в порыве глубочайшего раздражения прийти за Альбусом прямо сюда. Геллерта мысль о постельной драме предсказуемо воодушевляла, Дамблдор предпочёл бы обойтись без скандалов. Установившийся между ним и Аберфортом хрупкий мир радовал его чуть больше, чем он сам от себя ожидал, и хотя Гриндевальд его чаяний не разделял, забрезжившая в конце тоннеля надежда на всеобщее благополучие помогла веселее вставать по утрам.

«Нелогично», — заявил за одним из завтраков Гриндевальд и продолжил аппетитно хрустеть тостом. Через пару минут после до крови прикусывал костяшки пальцев, стараясь не слишком громко стонать у Батильды в кладовке, и с тех пор Альбус едва боролся с краской на щеках, рассказывая Бэгшот, как благотворно влияет воздух у озера на ясность ума.

Как бы он оправдался в этот раз, Дамблдор не представлял.

Потому поспешно засобирался вытолкать их обоих из кровати, но Геллерт вдруг необычно растерянно спросил:

— Совсем не веришь в пророчества?

— Не в дар как таковой, — пытливо заглянув Гриндевальду в глаза и решив, что ещё пятнадцать минут у них есть, ответил Дамблдор. — В его практическое применение.

— Моя бабка была прорицательницей, — отведя взгляд, сообщил Геллерт. — Достаточно известной: треть пророчеств в австрийском Министерстве произнесены ею. Она на этом неплохо зарабатывала. Постоянно вспоминала прапрабабку, и не забывала при этом посетовать, что её собственная мать, не смотря на очевидную одарённость рода, талант не унаследовала. Вообрази себе семейные ужины, — со смешком закончил он.

Альбус в ответ неуверенно улыбнулся и, с некоторым недоумением обнаружив, что практически ничего не знает ни про семью Геллерта, ни про его жизнь до этого лета, спросил:

— А твоя мама?

— Батильда считает, что дочерью Лукреция поплатилась за злословие, — хмуро отозвался Геллерт. — Мама даже интереса не проявляла, но когда у неё родился сын, Лукреция настояла на том, чтобы фамилию рода унаследовал я.

— И ты…

— А почему не веришь? — перебил его Гриндевальд, и чуть отстранившись, подпёр лохматую голову ладонью.

— Именно вера в пророчества претворяет их в жизнь, — пожал плечами Альбус.

Геллерт удивлённо и как будто бы с опаской вскинулся, но ничего не сказал, и Дамблдор пояснил:

— Навряд ли Ричард Крокфорд пошёл бы войной на Малоуна, не явись ему во сне гибель всей семьи. Эдвин Юзби не помчался бы на другой конец света, а Эбенезер Грир не ушла бы от собственной матери. Пророчество исполняется тогда, когда в него верят. И всеми силами стараются избежать.

Светлые глаза Гриндевальда бестолково шарили по лицу Альбуса, и тот, не на шутку испугавшись цветущей на дне серебристой радужки паники, крепче прижал его к себе.

— Гел, ты чего?

В голову пришла нелепая идея извиниться: ужас в глазах Геллерта был необычен сам по себе, а тем более вот такой, на пустом месте. Вывод напрашивался очевидный, не зря же он заговорил о пророчествах, но за два месяца тот ни разу не упомянул ни бабкиных, ни, получается, своих видений. Разумеется, это не совсем то, с чего принято начинать знакомство, но _Мерлин!_ Они делили постель.

Должно быть, негодование тенью отразилось у Альбуса на лице — Гриндевальд крупно вздрогнул, зашарил ногами в попытке выпутаться из хлопковых простыней и, хитро извернувшись, сел к Дамблдору лицом.

— Мне приснился сон про нас с тобой.

В одном из последних своих писем Геллерт расскажет, что сон этот приснился ему за год до их встречи. Что он отменил свою поездку в Америку и вместо этого уведомил двоюродную бабушку, что летом собирается её навестить. Как выяснится позже, до этого лета Геллерт виделся с ней лишь однажды и в действительности к Англии особенного любопытства не питал. Но во сне он видел юного британца, надгробную плиту с именем Игнотуса Певерелла и не похожий ни на одну из известных ему рун знак. Он видел… Он видел так много счастья, и любви, и боли. Океаны горячечной страсти и отравляющего душу желания.

Он испугался, конечно.

Но решил, что сможет всё изменить.

_«Именно вера в пророчества претворяет их в жизнь. Так ты тогда, кажется, сказал, Ал. Какой же ты всё-таки умный ублюдок. Всегда таким был»._

Это он напишет много позже.

Тем утром они, испуганные и растерянные, и безумно злые любили друг друга снова и снова, пока Батильда внизу не хлопнула дверью.

Вечером того же дня Альбус, ведомый дурацким желанием успокоить Геллерта и насолить судьбе, предложил поклясться.

Он никогда ещё так не ошибался.


	12. IV. Гроб Арианы Дамблдор был открыт

Позже Рита Скиттер напишет, что это была дуэль.

На почве непоправимых разногласий.

Напишет что-то про Круцио, про свист палочек в воздухе, громогласные обвинения и сломанные носы.

Хотя, нужно отдать ей должное, Аберфорт действительно сломал ему нос. Через несколько дней на похоронах. Палочка Геллерта наверняка просвистела, когда он выкрикнул Круцио. Аберфорт, без сомнений, много в чём его обвинил.

И смешно же, право слово: они говорили об _арифмантике._ Не о внешней политике маггловского министра, не о внутренней — их собственного. Геллерт не порывался переписывать маггловскую конституцию и баллотироваться в министры, ни разу за вечер не вспомнил о Дарах. Они ели батильдин пирог с индейкой и пили клюквенный морс. Как тогда, в самый первый раз, но без воткнутых в столешницу ножей. Ариана напевала «Лондонский мост падает», задаривая Геллерта самодельными браслетами, Аберфорт закатывал глаза, после очередного удачного паса вставляя свои пять копеек:

— Вас рассмешила теорема Венлок?

…И ничто не предвещало беды.

А потом Геллерт безропотно принял очередной самодельный браслет, и Аберфорт как будто бы вскользь отметил, что он мог бы на неё и посмотреть.

Бессмысленное, в общем-то, замечание, Гриндевальд и на нормальных-то через трёх смотрел, и вовсе не каждому стремился пояснить, почему конкретно, но тут решил внести ясность.

Лучше бы он молчал.

Лучше бы все они молчали и никогда не встречались, потому что сам Альбус запомнил только две вещи: как сам встал перед братом, защищая его от Гриндевальда, а ещё, особенно чётко, как между ним и Геллертом оказалась умница Ариана. К нему лицом. С необычайно ясными, неожиданно живыми глазами, как будто бы правда понимала, что сейчас происходит, и что произойдёт через одну проклятую долю секунды.

Именно такой она позже снилась ему в кошмарах. Именно такой — изломанный абрис за мгновение до того, как он, забыв о данной клятве, поднял палочку.

Простой Экспеллиармус, но с интонацией, вероятно, было что-то не так.

Геллерт позади упавшей навзничь Арианы выглядел так, словно вот-вот ляжет следом. Аберфорт, рухнувший перед сестрой на колени, что-то кричал.

Альбусу казалось, что ещё можно что-то исправить.

Что Ариана просто без чувств, что вот сейчас Аберфорт перестанет, наконец, орать, а Геллерт придёт в себя и скажет…

Геллерт аппарировал. Не из дома в дом, а из дома — сразу на вокзал, как рассказала Батильда пару лет спустя. Он не пришёл на похороны, не написал.

Альбус не ждал.

Гроб Арианы Дамблдор был открыт.

 

* * *

— Милый, ты совсем не ешь.

В последний день августа в Париже было уже не жарко, а солнце по большей части пряталось за чёрно-серыми злыми тучами. Серый сверху, снизу и посередине, город напоминал Альбусу Лондон и понравился сразу, стоило только сойти с поезда на перрон. Местные видели в нём пришельца, но в гладкой, почти академически правильной речи не слышали ни намёка на акцент — терялись по началу, но очень скоро оставили попытки подловить его на неграмотности. Парочка особенно сердобольных мамаш по соседству даже пыталась пристроить ему в ученицы своих только-только созревших для выданья дочерей, и хотя такая прямолинейность претила Альбусу на инстинктивном уровне, от бесхитростного кокетства юных парижанок на душе делалось легче.

Пернелла корила его за нечестную игру, а Николас с ностальгией посмеивался, на потеху жене вспоминая свои молодые годы. Прошли они, впрочем, устрашающе давно: сейчас Фламель выглядел так, словно уже умер, но почему-то продолжал жить. Объяснение этому было более чем очевидное, и, хотя сам факт удачного создания философского камня Альбуса впечатлял, мысль об усовершенствовании не оставляла его всё то время, что он жил у Фламелей дома.

— Простите, Пернелла, задумался, — тут же очаровательно улыбнулся он и покорно откусил щедро намазанную маслом булку. — Мы говорили о реверсивных…

— Да Мерлина ради, Альбус! — всплеснула худыми руками Пернелла. — Поешь спокойно, не убегут твои книжки, — как будто бы в подтверждение своих слов пододвинула к нему клубничный джем и в поисках поддержки повернулась к мужу. — Что сделалось с молодёжью, Николя? В них совсем пропала тяга к авантюризму!

— Да будет тебе, родная, не цепляйся к мальчику, — вступился Фламель, перелистывая хрупкую страницу очередного фолианта. — Спешу тебе напомнить, я сам предпочитал легкомысленным развлечениям библиотеку.

— И был ужасным занудой!

— И где мы с тобой сейчас? — выгнул бровь Николас, и Альбус невольно улыбнулся.

Подобные перепалки за столом были в порядке вещей. Фламели не уставали спорить, словно за пять с половиной столетий вместе не выучили каждый спор наизусть, а цвет занавесок в гостиной по-прежнему имел значение. Трудно было сказать, что из этого — всего лишь представление для нового зрителя, а что — импровизация. Да даже играй они на публику, спектакль как минимум заслуживал аплодисментов: несмотря на дряхлость тел, искрящаяся жажда в глазах окупала и мелкий тремор в тощий пальцах, и белые, как скатерть, головы.

— Более чем уверена, Альбус добьётся необычайных успехов, — сухо проворчала Пернелла. — Но у тебя, так на минуточку, была я — доверительно склонилась к нему и почти прошептала: — Одному, юноша, тяжко.

Клубничный джем, который ещё вчера показался самым лучшим клубничным джемом на планете, потерял всякий вкус. Натянуто улыбнувшись в ответ на намёк, Дамблдор отвёл глаза в сторону и тут же напоролся на проницательный взгляд Николаса. Тот смотрел внимательно и как будто бы с заведомым знанием, совершенно невыносимо, но…

— Любовь моя, Альбус слишком молод для постоянства и слишком умён для бездуховных утех, — сказал он вдруг и весело ему подмигнул. — Что до реверсивных логарифмов…

Пернелла закатила глаза, а Альбус с облегчением выдохнул.

В середине октября Фламели заметят то и дело летающих к нему птиц. Ещё через месяц Пернелла всё же спросит, кто так жаждет его внимания, и почему с каждым последующим пергаментом Альбус мрачнеет всё больше. Едва ли Дамблдор найдётся с ответом.

В начале декабря к Фламелям приедут их дальние родственники. Настолько дальние, что Альбус убьёт почти полчаса, разыскивая их на семейном древе. Окажется, что Ален Лерой и Габриэль Дюпон на английском совсем не говорят, но едва ли Дамблдор обратит на это внимание: будет слишком занят ночными прогулками по Парижу и пыльными бутылками вина у Николаса в погребе. С каждым днём Париж будет нравится ему всё больше и больше, и в одном из писем Геллерт так и напишет:

_«Париж тебе наверняка пришёлся по вкусу»._

В другом:

_«Кого из них ты имеешь в своей постели?»_

В следующем:

_«Браво, Ал. Обоих»._

Ну а в первый день сентября Альбус получил первое письмо.

Его он сжёг не читая.


End file.
